


Aberrations

by Goodfellow



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Except when I update early, F/M, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Humour, Hurt and comfort, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Support Systems, Updates on Friday, coarse language, relationship building, which is always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/pseuds/Goodfellow
Summary: You'd always thought the hardest part about having a soulmate would be finding them. Turns out that's not exactly the case.Deadpool/Wade Wilson x ReaderSoulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate AUs so dang much. 
> 
> I'm aiming to have consistent releases when the second film is in theatres, so Chapter 2 will be released on May 18th. From then on chapters will be released once a week. 
> 
> Here it is, my little goblins. I hope you enjoy!

The phenomenon of soul marks, more commonly referred to simply as Words, was a biological response to an emotional need; a person's Words appeared at the point in time when an individual's emotional needs were at its peak. Indeed, as the bond grew, soulmates were able to pick up on the general emotions of one another in order to facilitate better understanding and comfort. Depending on a person's ability to compartmentalize and regulate emotional turmoil, they may receive their Words earlier or later in their life. It was by no means unusual for an individual to obtain their Words in adulthood, however the majority of the populace seemed to receive them sometime during adolescence when emotional turmoil was in flux due to hormones and increased stress. How a soulmate was chosen exactly was still quite the mystery, and while there were many theories, none had been proven. 

For some, Words were something to be shown off and celebrated, while others hoarded their Words away like a secret. Culture could have an effect on how a person perceived Words as well. In some cultures, Words hardly came into play, though others were of the belief that they were sacred. In fact, you had once known a Korean transfer student that kept his Words hidden at all times, as he was raised to believe that waving one’s Words around was unsightly and rude. It was quite the culture shock for him to come to your country and discover how liberal some were with regard to showing off their Words. There was much debate around the etiquette surrounding a person's Words, but it ultimately was a point of preference and belief. 

You had been nineteen for exactly 8 hours and 27 minutes when your soul mark first appeared. You awoke to sun shining through your window and birds calling to one another softly. You pushed your arms above your head to stretch your relaxed muscles and the new mark caught your eye immediately.

The Words were stark against your skin, the delicate script bold and frankly a little unexceptional from where it rested on the inside of your left wrist: _‘oh damn’_. Nonetheless, you traced each letter with reverence, eyes wide as you read your Words over and over.

You had begun to worry over when, or even if, you would receive your soul mark, and the relief you felt was palpable now that you'd finally received your Words. Joy danced in your eyes as you ripped your blankets off and threw yourself out of bed to share the news with your parents, eyes bright and smile widening as you fled your room to find them.

As expected, your family was ecstatic along with you at the Words on your wrist, though your father insisted on making dumb comments in jest about what your soulmate was cursing about. Your birthday was filled with congratulations and warm regards from friends and family and you returned to bed that evening with a full heart, heavy eyes scanning your Words over again with equal parts disbelief and awe before sleep finally took you.

You had been nineteen for exactly 38 hours and 43 minutes when those Words disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a little early because I'm excited. Who's ready to see DP2? I sure am!!
> 
> Thank you guys all very much for the Kudos, and a big thank you to **kali_with_a_c, squchie, Rauha,** and **cannibalisticshadows** for their thoughtful comments on chapter 1! I had a big smile on my face when each of you left me a comment, so thank you very much!

How was one supposed to react to the realization that their soulmate was dead? You wondered this to yourself as you sat down for dinner that evening, mulling over your next move.

Were you supposed to grieve? Fall apart? Certainly you felt a sense of loss wash over you, but if you were being honest with yourself, it was the loss of potential and what could have been that cut you, not the death of a faceless stranger that you never had, and now never would meet. Was that wrong? You didn't have the answer, and so you sat, mourning over the loss of a key to a door that you had only just discovered; mourning over a path that led nowhere, and drowning in the guilt that flooded you over your own selfishness.

You didn't miss the furtive glances your parents kept sending you as they reached to fill their plates, confusion and concern clear on their faces. You had yet to tell them the news about your soulmate. After all, what were you supposed to say? You knew your parents would be upset for you, but it was difficult to think about what they might do or say when you were still working through your own emotions on the matter. How could you phrase such an unwelcome revelation… You didn't want them to fall over themselves trying to coddle you. 

“(Your Name), you've been pretty quiet tonight. Is everything okay?” Your mother asked you delicately. 

You glanced up at your parents with some hesitation before turning your gaze to your empty dinner plate and clearing your throat. Best to just get it over with, you supposed. 

“My Words have disappeared.” 

A clatter from across the table caught your attention. Your father stared at you, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with distress. His hands were poised above his plate from where he had dropped his cutlery. “Oh, sweetheart.” 

Your mother reached over the food laid out on the table to put her hand over yours, lips thin.

That was all it took for you to break. You clutched your mother's hand and sucked in a heavy sob. 

Your father came around the table to wrap a sturdy arm around your frame, shushing you with a soft voice and regretful eyes. 

“Shh, it's alright pumpkin. It's gonna be alright.” 

“I'm so sorry, (Your Name).” Your mum chimed in as she squeezed your hand. “I'm so, so sorry.” 

You understood what they were trying to do, understood that their words were meant to comfort you, but they only fueled your feelings of guilt and self-hatred. Your parents thought you were crying over a tangible person, the death of a human. What did you ever do to deserve such comfort? You were just selfish.

“Is there anything we can do for you, sweetheart?” Your father asked, hand smoothing your hair back.

You shook your head. “Peter texted me. He said he wanted to come over. Stay the night with me,” you murmured. 

Your mother nodded. “That’s a good idea.” 

You gave your parents a wobbly smile and excused yourself from dinner. Your stomach was in knots and the idea of eating made you feel slightly nauseous. Returning to your room, you wrapped yourself in a blanket and settled onto your bed to stare at the wall. An hour later, that was how Peter found you.

The two of you spoke in soft tones late into the evening, talking about the “could have beens” and “never wills" before your bodies started protesting being awake any longer and you both turned in for the night, Peter tucking himself away on the opposite side of your bed.

Despite his reassurances and comforting presence, you couldn't help the staggering sense of loss you felt. You no longer had a soulmate. You asserted this to yourself as you settled in on your own side of the bed for the night; you were resigned to this fact. 

But then something extraordinary happened. Your Words reappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so psyched to share this chapter with you guys, mostly because I'm dying to know who you guys think Peter's soulmate is. I'd love to hear your guesses! You'll be finding out soon. 
> 
> A big thank you to **TreacherousThoughts, cannibalisticshadows, Faerieofdreams, AshQueen1823, Can_you_be_my_symphony_snow, Dear_Mary72, Dawlee,** and **RedKitty0X** for their messages! Your comments mean so much to me, I check every day to see if anyone left a comment and my heart bursts when I see stuff in my inbox. A special shout out to **cannibalisticshadows** who realized that the Reader got her Words when she did due to Wade going through Weapon X. Nice catch! ;)
> 
> Also, side note: I think this story is going to have closer to 20 chapters now, but we'll see.

Another beautiful day greeted you when you awoke the next morning as if to directly oppose your tumultuous emotions of the previous evening. A night of rest had done you some good, but you still felt a melancholic cloud hanging over you as your groggy mind fought to regain consciousness. 

A noisy yawn from underneath the mountain of blankets next to you arrested your attention and you raised an eyebrow at what you were somewhat certain was Peter's general direction. The corner of your mouth tried to tug itself into a grin as grumbles could be heard from beneath the sea of cotton. Lithe but toned arms stretched out from underneath the blankets accompanied by a grunt before a tousled head of hair popped out and a bright pair of eyes met yours.

“Mm, how ya feeling?” Peter asked, voice still rough from sleep. 

“Better,” you replied, sitting up in bed. “Thanks for staying over with me.” 

Peter wrapped his arms tightly around you, trapping your own arms in his grip and dragged you back down next to him. You shot him a look but allowed him to hold you against his chest before he relaxed his arms and you were able to lay more comfortably with him.

“Any time.” 

Peter had been your best friend since high school when you had first bonded over a lack of soul marks. Peter eventually received his during a particularly weird time in his life (and very frustrating on your end- he suddenly became so flaky!) nearly two years ago. His Words, _‘it’s you’,_ were scrawled across his own wrist. You had been so happy for him, the utter delight on his face when he showed you his Words made you feel at once proud and a little left behind. The two of you stayed up late many nights when those Words first appeared, speculating on the circumstance of his first meeting with his soulmate. Peter had not yet found his soulmate, but he reassured you that he was in no hurry to do so, anyway.

Things just made sense with Peter, and it was easy being close and sharing your secrets and worries with one another. Growing up, your parents were concerned over how physical the two of you were with each other, but as time passed they seemed to accept that it was just a facet of your relationship. Peter was like an especially close brother. In fact, the two of you often joked about being soulmates. After all, the world proved time and time again that soulmates didn't have to be romantic partners.

You turned your face into his shoulder and sighed against his neck, carding a few fingers through his hair. You missed how his brows furrowed at your wrist but when his hand snapped to grab it you looked up, confused.

“(Your Name)!” Peter gestured to your wrist, head tilting to try to make out the Words that were angled away from him. He laughed abruptly.

Your breath caught in your throat. Truthfully, you had been doing your best to avoid catching sight of your unmarked wrist, but you pulled your arm back with a careful hope to see a new inscription across your skin. They were different, your Words, which was frankly the least confusing part about this entire thing. You thought a person only got one soulmate.

_‘Is this a new meme or something’._

“That is hilarious.” Peter said very seriously, though the boyish grin on his face was anything but. “Your Words are back. I've never... “ He paused, grin slipping a bit. “Is that normal?” 

You made a face as you read your new Words. “I don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening.”

“Well, whatever's going on, we'll figure it out together.” Peter decided after a moment of contemplation. He ruffled your already messy hair.

Just like that, like it was so simple. Soulmate or not, you knew for a fact that you couldn't live your life without Peter Parker in it. You'd figure this out. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everybody! I'm posting this early as I'll be away until Sunday. Please expect the following chapter to be posted next Friday as usual. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, and thank you to **Faerieofdreams, RedKitty0X, cannibalisticshadows, Dawlee, Ofclumsywords, AshQueen1823, Can_you_be_my_symphony_snow,** and **kay** for their fantastic comments and guesses on who Peter's soulmate is! I had a lot of fun reading everyone's guesses. Read ahead to find out if you guessed correctly! ;)
> 
> This chapter ended up running a little longer than the others, but I sort of expect that to happen from time to time. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hey! Have any of you read the Spiderman/Deadpool team-up comics? The _Isn't it Bromantic_ ones? Ahhhh~ My heart's joy. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of Aberrations and let me know what you think. :)

You had gone to four specialists in just as many days and no one had anything useful to tell you aside from the fact that there was no record of any person receiving a new soul mark after their Words disappeared, and that as far as anyone in the scientific community understood, each person only got one soulmate. This made your circumstance an oddity. All you could really do was continue living your life.  


Peter had been a major source of support, of course, along with your parents. Really, as stressful and confusing as the last few days had been, it could have been much worse had you not had their comfort, each offering a shoulder to cry on or a brain to pick on the matter. In fact, Peter had texted you every day since to check in on you.

You heard the front door open from where you sat in the living room. Speak of the devil. You shouted a greeting from your spot nestled against the couch.

“Hey Pete!”

He didn't call out to you as usual, but rather trudged into the living room in silence and flopped onto the chesterfield next to you, torpidly.

Peter had started his first day as a Stark intern today. Prior to the excitement surrounding your soul mark, he had chattered about it nonstop. Honestly, it was adorable. Peter had gotten so excited whenever he would tell you about what the internship involved but now that he was sitting in front of you, staring blankly at nothing in particular, you were growing concerned that it hadn't gone the way he had hoped.

“Your first day didn't go well?” You ventured cautiously. Peter blinked a couple times before turning to meet your apprehensive gaze.

“Ah, no. It was… It was really good.” He still looked a little dazzled.

“What's going on then?” You asked. You leaned in closer to him, frown deepening in concern.

You weren't sure what had him so disturbed. Peter had always been a pretty resilient person, weathering bullying and the death of his uncle with an unflinching grace that had instilled surprise and pride within you. It was no secret that your greatest treasure on this planet was the lost-looking friend sitting next to you. So the idea of something causing this sort of reaction was worrying and you felt a pressing need to fix whatever was causing him such turmoil.

Peter looked as though he’d swallowed something unpleasant, nose scrunching up as he looked away from you as if he were searching for whatever had offended his senses. After a moment of hesitation, he returned his searching gaze to your own.

“I met my soulmate.” He mumbled.

“You what?!” That was the last thing you'd expected to hear. “Wha- Who are they?!”

Peter didn't respond.

“Peter! This is- This is awesome!” You grabbed him by his shoulders and beamed at him. He paused before giving you an uncomfortable smile. Your hands tightened their hold on him protectively and your smile fell from your face. “Isn't it?”

“Um. It is.” He said uncertainly. Your frown deepened and Peter cleared his throat before trying again more assertively. “It is.” He nodded.

“What's going on?” You questioned him gently. “You don't like them?”

“It's not that I don't like him.” Peter confessed, and you instantly latched onto the word ‘him’, eyes wide inquisitively. “On the contrary… he's an especially amazing person. I just… Don't understand.” Peter sighed and tousled his hair frustratedly. “He's… exceptional. And I'm just some punk kid. I don't understand how we're soulmates. What about me does the universe deem worthy enough that I'd be a good match for him?”

You gaped at him. Scowling, you smacked him upside the head and ignored his shout.

“Peter. I love you, but are you stupid?”

It was Peter's turn to gape and he looked upon you with a degree of offense. “I- No!” He protested.

You took a breath and met his gaze carefully. “Then how is it you're the only one that doesn't see how _wonderful_ you are?”

Peter looked at you with large, puppy eyes, eyebrows drawn in seriously, and the line of his mouth tight before a grin pulled at his lips. “Man,” he chuckled softly. “I made the right call when I adopted you.”

You laughed and shoved him playfully. “Yeah right you adopted me. It was definitely the other way around, nerd.”

The two of you exchanged fond smiles.

“Now that that's settled.” You clapped your hands together sharply. “Tell me who this mystery guy is. What's his name? What's he like?” You bounced excitedly in place grinning from ear to ear.

Curiously, Peter looked somewhat abashed. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He took what you supposed was a steadying breath and looked you straight in the eye before muttering the next two words like a curse. “Tony Stark.”

Your eyebrows promptly flew to your hairline. There was a beat of silence and then you were clutching your sides from laughter.

“Your soulmate is Tony _freaking_ Stark?!”

Peter gave you a dirty look and crossed his arms with a huff.

“Ooh la la! Didn't take the genius for a cradle-robber.” You wiggled your eyebrows at Peter and he faltered before his expression turned to one of horror.

“(Your Name), _ew,_ he's like forty! That's not a thing. That will literally never be a thing. I'm upset that you even- _ew, (Your Name)!”_

You cackled with mirth.

“Tony Stark. Unbelievable.” Sighing happily, you rested your head on Peter's shoulder. He grumbled unhappily at your teasing but allowed the contact and rested his own head atop yours.

You felt relieved that nothing bad had happened to Peter on his first day and hummed pleasantly. “Mom wants to know if you're coming for dinner this Sunday. She said she misses her ‘good kid.’” You smiled mischievously at Peter whose cheeks had taken on a soft pink hue, though his expression was pleased.

“Can't disappoint mom now, can we?” He responded gamely.

“Oh!” You said as a thought struck you. “What were your Words to him?” You were instantly curious as to what the philanthropist had inked across his skin.

Peter choked before he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away from you, cheeks burning. “Ah- Who could remember....”

You grinned conspiratorially to yourself. You bet your sweet ass you were gonna find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this will _not_ be a Tony/Peter fic. Their bond will be familial. And our favourite merc will be showing up in just a couple more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a little early shocking absolutely nobody. Seems like a lot of you were surprised by Peter's soulmate ^^' I hope it was a pleasant surprise! I've been really moved by some of the comics and stories people have shared regarding the mentor/parent-like relationship between Tony and Peter after Homecoming was released. It really inspired me to include it in my story. 
> 
> As always, thank you to **Faerieofdreams, Penelope_penny_Parker, Dawlee, RedKitty0X, SadiShadow, Can_you_be_my_symphony_snow** and **Cannibalisticshadows** for their comments! It means a dang lot to me when you guys take the time to leave a comment or two about your thoughts. :) Thank you!
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter and I hope you're looking forward to chapter 7. Somebody finally makes an appearance >.> Almost there you guys!

Many years passed and despite being in your mid-twenties at this point, nothing much had changed. You still met your parents every Sunday for dinner, though Peter came less frequently now that he was working full-time for Stark Industries, you continued to work an unexceptional job, and your Words continued to disappear and reappear seemingly at random. You spoke to several specialists about the phenomenon, but no one was capable of providing you with an explanation. It remained a mystery.

What you found even more curious however, was what type of person your soulmate could be to cause such an aberration. You and Peter had made a game of thinking up strange and wonderful backgrounds for your soulmate based on the Words that appeared across your wrist. Everything from _‘Y’ello’, 'Oh, you poor sap’, ‘Try not to die, eh’,_ and Peter's favourite, _‘Beam me up, Scotty’_ , had been scrawled across your delicate skin. Sometimes one phrase would remain for months, while other times it would disappear and get followed by a new one every couple weeks. Each time, a new set of Words would replace the old. 

“Whatcha thinking about so seriously?” A voice broke through your musings. You and Peter had gotten together to catch up over some lunch since he’d been so busy with work lately. Apparently you’d been zoning out for the last few minutes, eyes staring emptily at the bare plate before you. 

Peter was no longer the awkward, gangly-limbed teenager he’d once been, but rather a confident, solid man. His body had filled out nicely into that of a gymnast, arms shaped by lithe muscles. How he managed to maintain his physique working in a lab was beyond you. 

Peter had worked quickly through his Stark internship and was eventually hired on as a full-time researcher for the company. He had made mention to you about his aspirations of branching out to start up a company himself in order to research and develop defense tech and, with his brains and drive, you had every confidence that one day, he’d be running a company to rival Stark Industries. For now however, he was satisfied working alongside Tony. 

Indeed, over the years it appeared that the two men had grown very close with one another, though you’d yet to actually meet the man yourself. Peter didn’t like to admit it, but it was hard to miss the way he spoke of Tony. He likened the man to a father-figure, and from the sounds of it, Tony looked at Peter as a surrogate son. It seemed that everywhere he went Peter had the same effect on everyone; from middle-class families to those running the Fortune 500’s, everybody wished to adopt your friend into their family. His aunt and uncle had certainly done something right in raising him. 

You offered Peter a nostalgic smile and reached for your glass of water.

“I was thinking about how far we'd come.”

Peter returned your smile with one of his own, thoughtfully. The waitress came by to collect your empty plate. You shot her a quick smile and a thank you, bringing your glass to your lips.

“Wow, you reflecting? The world might be ending.” He replied cheekily.

You carefully swallowed the deep pull of crisp water before turning a trenchant glare to your friend. “Har har." 

“Seriously, though. We did alright you and I.” He conceded with an infuriatingly charming grin. “We’re like the Doctor.” 

You let out an incredulous laugh. “What?”

“Well,” Peter proposed, “even when things got hard, we kept moving forward right? We overcame a lot of odds.” 

You gave Peter a look that spoke of years of suffering. Sometimes you weren’t entirely sure why you put up with this man. “Couldn’t that be said for almost everyone?” You challenged, picking up a french fry from Peter’s plate and waving it before you as if to emphasize your point. “Besides, Doctor Who wasn’t even good.” 

_“(Your Name).”_ Peter said with warning in his tone. 

“I’m serious!” You defended your long-time stance. This was an old argument between the two of you. “The acting is atrocious, the story-line is _boring-_ ”

“(Your Name), I will make a chart, so help me God.” He argued, already reaching for a napkin with one hand and pulling out a pen with the other. You sighed.

Yeah, despite the years, nothing much had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early again but I couldn't help it! You guys leave the nicest comments and it makes me want to write and post as soon as possible. @_@ Next weekend's chapter will either be early or late, I'm not sure yet. On the one hand, I wanna tease you guys a bit with Wade's appearance, but on the other I don't want you all to kill me ^^' Kidding! It'll probably be out early (Thursday) as I'll be away over the weekend again. Just a heads up! 
> 
> Thank you so hecking much to **FaerieofDreams, RedKitty0X, Snows_Symphony, SadiShadow, VelvetPuppeteer_172, Dawlee, Dear_Mary72,** and **RenJaegerjaques** for their delightful comments! I absolutely loved reading each and every comment from you guys and because of you all I've already finished the next chapter! C: Guess who shows up?!

It was a chilly October afternoon and you were seated in the comfortable chairs within the lobby of Stark Towers waiting for Peter to come collect you. You were meeting Peter for lunch but the really nerve-wracking part was that after years of hearing stories, you were finally getting to meet Peter's soulmate, Tony stark. Your hands were clasped politely in front of you but your leg was bouncing with something between nervousness and excitement. Tony Stark was an important man, after all. Not only was he a genius entrepreneur, he was also one of the Avengers, Iron Man. While you had once caught a glimpse of Hawkeye at a local coffee shop, dark bags under his eyes, muttering to himself, you had never technically met a superhero before. You were eager to make a good impression. 

You glanced down at your watch to check the time (Peter had said he'd be down in a few, but nearly fifteen minutes had passed) but your soul mark arrested your attention. 

Your Words had changed since you'd last seen Peter. _‘Well, hello there’,_ now decorated your wrist in clean writing. You sighed irritatedly. This was never going to end, was it? 

Suddenly, the elevator doors across the room dinged and slid open to reveal a frazzled Peter. He walked over to you briskly, an apologetic grimace on his face.

“(Your name)! Sorry for the wait, I got- uh, held up.” 

You grinned up at him as you stood. “Don't worry about it.” You waved his concern away. “How has work been today?” 

Shoulders relaxing, Peter gestured for you to follow him back toward the elevator he had come down on. 

“Busy. One of my co-workers-” Peter seemed to fumble over the word but you paid it no mind. “He's been causing problems and Tony has been leaving it up to me to take care of the aftermath.” 

“That doesn't seem fair.” You replied as the two of you stepped into the lift. Peter swiped his key card and hit a button to take you to one of the upper-most floors and shrugged. 

“It's fine, I'm the one that vouched for him in the first place. He’s just a bit much at times.” 

“If you say so.” You acquiesced. 

The two of you eventually made your way to the correct floor and Peter ushered you out of the elevator, into the large hallway, and toward heavy looking doors of frosted glass. He pushed through one of them, holding it open for you as you walked into an enormous laboratory. 

You looked around with wide eyes taking in the tables full of expensive-looking machinery. This was where Peter worked?!

“Peter!” 

You jumped in surprise at the agitated voice that shouted from across the room. Your searching eyes landed upon none other than Tony Stark himself. 

Tony was an attractive man with soft lines at the edges of his eyes that hinted at wrinkles. He had a penetrating gaze and carried himself with a lazy but confident gait, as if he hadn't a care in the world. He gave you a brief once over before apparently deeming you either unthreatening or uninteresting enough for his attention and returned it to Peter. 

“Did you deal with that little problem?” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes, Tony.” 

“Dandy.” The billionaire gave Peter a sardonic grin and his gaze fell back to you once more, this time with a margin of warmth.

“So,” Tony started, meandering between the tables over to you cheerily. “I finally get to meet the kid’s better half, huh?”

Peter laughed softly and put his hands in his pockets. “Yup. This is (Your Name). She's one of the only reasons I've managed to stay sane all these years of working with you.” 

Tony raised a well-groomed eyebrow. “Sane?” He let out a short laugh and turned to you. “Sure. Nice to meet you. I don't think I need to give you my name. I'm very famous.” 

You nodded your head, uncertain if you should offer your hand to shake. You got the impression he wouldn't take it. “It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Stark. Not to sound _completely_ pathetic, but I've never met a hero before.” 

To your confusion Tony shot Peter a disapproving glare and Peter gave Tony an abashed look in return. You cleared your throat awkwardly and both men turned to you with expressions of mild guilt. Tony recovered first. 

“Well, I'm the best one. Obviously.” 

You smiled anxiously. You weren't sure if he was joking or not but you nodded your head in agreeance regardless. 

“Anyway, (Your Name) and I are gonna grab a late lunch, so I'll be back in a bit.” 

If you weren't mistaken, Tony actually pouted at that. You decided to take a shot in the dark.

“Would you like to join us?” You offered. 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sent Peter a questioning look. Peter's eyes softened at you and he gave the older man an encouraging grin. 

“Ah.” It appeared you'd caught the genius off guard. Peter covered up a poorly concealed snort with a cough. Tony didn't even notice. “I suppose I have enough time for a short break. But don't get used to it. This is a one time deal, kid.” 

Peter threw you a pleased expression over his shoulder. As the three of you headed toward the doors to exit the laboratory, you snapped your neck to Tony. 

“Wait!” You exclaimed, startling both men. You promised yourself that there was one question you'd ask if you ever met Tony, since Peter had never been willing to divulge the information. 

“There's something I'm dying to know.” You said to the billionaire. “What were Peter’s Words to you?” 

Peter nearly tripped, face flushing darkly. “N-no. That's alright!” 

Tony looked positively ecstatic, wicked smirk dawning across his countenance. He gave Peter a particularly devious side-eye. “You don't know?”

“No! He wouldn't tell me!” 

Tony pulled up the arm of his trendy long-sleeved shirt, the sly grin creeping across his visage appearing to take years off of his face. Peter sighed in surrender, throwing up his hands, chagrined. The words _‘Holy Batman, you're Tony Stark’_ were etched across Tony’s wrist.

Your reaction was instant. You held your sides as you laughed, tears filling your eyes. Peter was so ridiculous. 

Peter grunted in annoyance sending you and Tony a stink-eye. Tony gave him an impish grin and a half-hearted shrug. 

While it was clear Tony both embarrassed and frustrated him, it was impossible to miss the respect and affection the man shared for his mentor. On his part, Tony looked at Peter like a father looked at his son, with pride and affection and definitely loads of exasperation. It was obvious Tony thought highly of Peter despite his apparent penchant to tease him, and you were glad the two had found their soulmates in each other.

Peter elbowed you gently and you did your best to gain control of yourself, your laughter subsiding into giggles.

It was just as you all reached the double doors to the hallway that a sophisticated disembodied voice rang throughout the room. 

“I beg your pardon Mr. Stark, but we have a Code Red that requires your immediate attention. It appears Mr. Parker’s… _associate_ wishes to speak with him. He's causing quite a fuss in the employee lounge on the sixteenth floor.” 

Peter groaned into his hands and Tony’s carefree smile was replaced with a scowl. 

“Oh, for the love of- _What?”_ Tony shouted at nothing in particular. 

Peter grimaced at you. “Sorry, (Your Name). I need to take care of this.” 

“No, no. I'll handle it. You kids have fun at lunch.” Tony grumbled. “I'll take a rain check. I fully intend on hearing all the embarrassing stories you have about Peter growing up.” Tony waved a hand at you two and wiggled his eyebrows. 

You beamed at him. “Thanks, Mr. Stark. It was really nice meeting you.” 

“Call me Tony!” He hollered at you as he exited the room. 

You decided you rather liked Tony Stark. 

“So what's a Code Red?” You directed at Peter who was smiling fondly after his soulmate. His smile slipped slightly.

“Ugh. Just that… co-worker I often have problems with. Nothing to worry about. Tony will handle it.” Peter assured you. You hummed in response.

The two of you continued toward the exit to make your way to the lift and you turned a mocking simper on Peter. 

“‘Holy Batman’, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I'd have time to post early on Thursday with getting ready to leave for the weekend so you're getting Wade even earlier than expected. Next update will be next Friday (the 29th).
> 
> Also, as some of you may have noticed, this story has gone from around 20 chapters to closer to 30. I thought of some fun things and I really wanted to include them since it'll only enhance character development. 8^B
> 
> I want to extend a thank you to **Faerieofdreams, RedKitty0X, Penelope_penny_Parker, SadiShadow, AshQueen1823, TreacherousThoughts, RenJaegerjaques,** and **Snows_Symphony** for leaving such fantastic comments again. I seriously _adore_ you guys!! You make me wanna write more.

A couple weeks later found you lounging at your parent's place. You were scrolling through your phone, absentmindedly, waiting on Peter to arrive. He finally had a day off to join you for dinner, and both you and your parents were overjoyed. However, as it tended to go, your dinner plans unexpectedly got pushed a little later in the evening as your father had to work late. It seemed to have worked out quite well seeing as Peter was running late once again, himself. 

For as long as you'd known him, Peter had always had a habit of making you wait, but you didn't mind it too much, especially now that he was working full-time with Tony. You knew how busy life could get at times, and getting upset over something so menial seemed like a waste of the time you did get to enjoy with your best friend. You just wish he wasn't so busy. He really seemed to be burning the candle at both ends these days...

A clamour of voices coming from outside distracted you. It was the sound of someone arguing. You nearly dismissed it but for the fact you were quite certain that one of the voices belonged to Peter. 

You tilted your head in confusion, wondering who Peter could possibly be in a spat with on your doorstep and decided you couldn't ignore your curiosity any longer. You made your way to the front door and opened it to find your friend standing there frustratedly gesturing to a man covered from head to toe in a strange red and black suit. 

“Peter?” 

The man in question spun to face you, standing up as straight as he possibly could as though he could hide the hulking mass of oddity standing behind him. 

“(Your Name)!”

“Well, hello there.” Purred an unfamiliar voice. From underneath the strange mask the man’s eyebrows waggled ridiculously. 

Those words struck a chord within you but you brushed the feeling aside, preoccupied with the peculiar scene in front of you.

Peter, on the other hand, looked shocked. He was momentarily taken aback before a dawning realization overtook his face. He appeared as though he’d just had a revelation and he shot you a surreptitious look of panic. 

The oddly-clad man stepped around Peter and toward you aggressively, none the wiser to Peter’s consternation. He towered over you, large arm resting against the door frame and leaning his weight on one foot, the other bent at the knee and crossed at the ankle. He peered down at you roguishly. 

“Name’s Deadpool. They call me the merc with the mouth. D’ya wanna find out why?” He asked suggestively, one side of his mouth pulled into a saucy smirk under his mask.

“Wade!” Admonished Peter.

“You're a mercenary?” You questioned in shock. Deadpool nodded his head with a pout as you ignored the second half of his question. You turned to Peter, lips twitching, nonplussed. “Why do you know a mercenary?” You were genuinely confused. 

Peter laughed awkwardly and fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't meet your gaze.

“He's a, uh, friend of Tony’s.” 

Deadpool gave Peter a weighted stare but offered no comment on the matter.

Well, you supposed he was Iron Man, after all. He probably knew loads of eccentric people that ran about in all sorts of bizarre states of dress. 

“Okay.” You searched for the right words to your next query. “Um, no offence,” you directed the question to Deadpool who met your gaze expectantly, “but why are you here?” 

It was Peter that responded, however. He gave his tag-along a withering glare accompanied by a long-suffering sigh. 

“He followed me.” He said by way of explanation.

Deadpool quickly jumped in to argue his case.

“In my defense I thought this was _your_ house.” He put his hands on his hips and sent Peter a stern frown as though this were all his fault somehow. Abruptly, his expression changed to one of mischief and the younger man visibly shuddered. 

“You're a hard man to track, did you know that, Pete?” A shit-eating grin exploded across his face. “Now, I wonder why that is?” 

Peter stared Deadpool down austerely.

At your confusion, the mercenary continued. 

“Peter won't tell me where he lives.” He whined like a child ratting on his friend, and offered you a _‘can you believe that!’_ look. You sort of could, actually. 

“Oh, how… surprising.” You replied after a moment of uncertainty. What a weirdo.

Deadpool gave you an amused glance and nodded. “ _Helloooo._ Rude much, am I right?!”

Realization struck you like a truck.

_'Well, hello there.’_

Of course. _Of course._ You eyebrows furrowed in consideration and you subconsciously brushed your fingers against your covered wrist, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that followed the subtle movement. Peter looked pensive, but the mouthy mercenary seemed unconcerned.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily noisily.

 _“Well._ Since this ain't your place, I'm outtie, my man. You remember what we chatted about, Petey.” 

Peter responded without any hesitation. “The answer is _no,_ Wade.”

Deadpool simply grinned down at him like he’d just been told a joke. 

“(Your Name), is that Peter?” Your mother called as she came down the hall from the kitchen. She took in your unexpected guest’s peculiar appearance with no apparent concern before greeting Peter. 

“Hello Peter, sweetheart.” 

Peter mumbled a half-hearted hello. 

Never one to be thrown, your mother smiled genially at the newcomer. “Who's your friend?” 

Wade straightened up as he answered. “The name’s Wade, ma'am. I work with Peter.” For some reason beyond your comprehension, he snickered under his breath. 

“It's lovely to meet you.” 

You were vaguely aware of your mother exchanging words with Peter and _Wade,_ but your mind was racing. Could this guy be your soulmate? You weren’t sure how to feel. He was clearly a little off, but the thought that you had found the source of the strange happenstances surrounding your Words set butterflies loose in your stomach. Although... You supposed your Words were rather generic. They could be from anybody, really.

 _'Besides,’_ you reassured yourself, _‘what are the chances I'm ever going to see this guy again?’_

“Well dear, you'll have to come to Sunday dinner next week. The more the merrier!”

This time it was Wade’s turn to look momentarily shocked before a wide and genuine grin stretched across his covered countenance. 

_Ah. Nevermind._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet children, it's that time of the week again. I had a lot less time to work on this chapter than I would have liked, so I'm posting it without a final read through. I apologize if it seems awkward in any way. Just let me know. I plan to giv'er a good editing in a few days. 
> 
> THANK YOU to **Faerieofdreams, RedKitty0X, AshQueen1823, RenJaegerjaques, Penelope_penny_Parker, SadiShadow, cannibalisticshadows, VelvetPuppeteer_172, Snows_Symphony,** and **Dear_Mary72** for your continued kindness. I love all of your comments and questions. C: They seriously fuel this little trash fire of a human. 
> 
> Guess who's coming for din next chappy? ;)

It was only a few days later that you had your second meeting with the strange mercenary called Deadpool, though this one was much stranger than the first. 

You were sitting in the living room of Peter’s rather trendy apartment laughing at an old story about Peter and a mutual friend Ned using industrial grade sealant on Flash Thompson's locker in eleventh grade. He had ruined one of Ned’s lego sets and the teens wanted a little revenge. The boys had gotten a week's worth of detention but it had been worth it. 

Ned Reeds was an odd sort of fellow with a love for all things nerdy, but a particular interest in coding. Peter and Ned had been inseparable during their high school years and while you had nothing against the guy, you hadn't clicked with him the same way Peter had. It didn't help that the both of you vied for Peter's attention, creating some tension between the two of you. You wouldn't say you didn't get along but that perhaps you both had your limits for one another. You'd had a tentative friendship while you were in school and occasionally saw one another after graduation thanks to Peter, but when Ned had moved out of the city for work a few years back, that had essentially been then end of your relationship with the man. You wished him well but you didn't particularly miss him. Peter on the other hand had made an effort to remain in touch with his old friend and had gone for a visit every so often. 

_‘I wonder how Ned’s doing these days…’_

It was as you were reminiscing over these things that the window shattered and a large body flew through the jagged opening.

You'd squeezed your eyes closed and thrown your hands up to shield your face from the raining shards upon hearing the glass break. When you opened your eyes you were surprised to see Peter hovering over you, his body shielding your own. Your emotions fought for dominance. You weren't certain if you should feel surprised at how quick Peter was to react, angry that he'd put himself in harm's way for you, or concerned over the fact that something large had come in through the window. You settled on feeling some amalgamation of the three. 

“I'm back, baby!” A familiar voice shouted over the crunch of boots on glass. You peeked around Peter's untensing shoulders to spot Wade, hands on his hips, taking stock of the room. 

Peter astounded you when his immediate response was not one of fear or anger, but rather irritation. 

“Wade, stop _breaking in through windows!”_ Peter demanded as he unwrapped himself from his protective stance around you. 

Wade frowned at Peter and wiggled his fingers at you in greeting. 

“Well if you had just taken the time to talk to me yesterday maybe I would have busted through the door instead.” He brushed a few sparkling shards from his shoulders. “We had a taco date you dick.”

Peter responded with a flat look. “I said I _didn't_ want to go.” He briefly assessed the damage before sighing. “You're paying for the damn window. What a mess…”

Indeed glittering glass littered the floor, glinting wickedly in the soft light of the room. 

Wade just snickered. “Serves you right for dodging me the other day.” 

You watched in wonder at how cavaliere your friend was in speaking to a man with an arsenal attached to him. It truly seemed that despite knowing Peter all these years, he was still capable of surprising you. 

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and tiny pieces of glass fell onto the hardwood floor, now sporting new nicks and scratches. “How did you even figure out where I lived?”

Wade smiled widely. 

“Busted into Tony’s personnel files. I'm very resourceful.” The merc sang, waiting to be praised by the younger man.

You covered up a snort at the look on Peter's face. 

“Wade! You can't- you can't _do that!_ Tony is gonna be furious!”

The eccentric mercenary affected a quailing pose, knees knocking together. “Oh no what's daddy gonna do? Spank me?” He shot back, sounding a little too hopeful. 

Peter heaved an exasperated sigh and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. “I need to call Tony to let him know his security system has been breached. _Again_.” He pointedly responded as he strode into his bedroom to make the call. 

You were mildly impressed. After all, Tony Stark was said to have some of the most advanced security in the country. It couldn't have been dumb luck that got Wade through those firewalls.

Your eyes flickered up to the mysterious man. You'd been thinking about him a lot. Was he your soulmate or not? He didn't seem to have any reaction to anything you'd said which led you to believe that you hadn't said his Words. On the other hand, you hadn't reacted upon hearing your Words at first either, though that had more to do with what a distraction the man was than anything else. The question was nagging on the back of your mind, but how did one bring this up. 

“Um-” You stopped short when you realized the man was giving you his full attention, piercing gaze watching you with curiosity.

“So,” you tired again. “W-when we- I mean, when _you_ \- I mean…” You looked to Wade miserably for help but he simply watched you with a degree of amusement. 

“Ooh! Is this the part when you admit that you're in love with me?!” Wade swooned, hands clasped together. “I can't wait, I'm so excited!” 

“What? No!” 

Wade huffed. “Fine, stingy. But we aren't gonna wait forever!” 

You had no idea what this crazy mercenary was talking about but you had the feeling he'd easily distract you if you gave him the chance so you pressed on. You leveled a stern eye on the man and opened your mouth.

“When we first met the other day you said my Words.” You said it all in one breath just as Peter walked back into the room, his eyebrows raising in astonishment at either your timing or the boldness of your comment. Your friend's face turned to observe the merc with a calculating gaze.

Wade sobered immediately, shoulders pulling back and chin raising defiantly. He looked like a caged tiger, all coiled muscle waiting to pounce. He said nothing. 

“I think… I think you may be my soulmate.” You ventured out softly, eyes not leaving his darkening countenance. 

“Nah lady, I got no Words.”

You and Peter frowned simultaneously. You'd never heard of a person not having any Words. It just… didn't happen. _Everybody_ got Words at some point in their life.

“No words?” You breathed out, astounded and dismayed.

You couldn't comprehend it. It was one thing to not find your soulmate, but to not _have_ a soulmate at all? The very thought made you feel hollow and nauseous. 

“Yeah. That an issue?” Wade grunted out stonily. 

You clutched at your wrist, at your Words, like a lifeline. “It sounds lonely.” 

The wounded expression on Wade's face when you said those words burned itself into your mind before he seemed to recover. His eyes jumped around the room but didn't land on anything for more than a moment. 

“Welp. Who needs one?” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Oh damn, I just remembered Taco Bell is having a special event! They'll let you exchange money for tacos! How wild is that? Gotta run!” And just like that, the merc leapt out of the window, ignoring Peter's cry for him to wait. 

You swore you heard a muffled crash and a sharp “ow!” a moment later. 

Peter sighed in frustration and put a brotherly arm around your shoulder. 

You groaned. “And mom invited _that_ guy to dinner this Sunday.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep posting early because you guys are so great. 8^) This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few, but I'm tryyyying to keep them at least somewhat around the same length and it would have gotten far too long if I hadn't broken it up into two. Also, I haven't seen Power Rangers since I was like eight so that's all made up. B^)
> 
> Side note, you guys ROCK. I love love LOVE reading your comments. They seriously make me so happy and they make it all the more tempting to post early, hah! Thank you **Z_Cat, Faerieofdreams, RenJaegerjaques, SadiShadow, Snows_Symphony, AshQueen1823, DriftingDrifloon,** and **WithYouTilTheEndoftheLine**. You guys are my freaking inspiration!

“Is this really a good idea, Pete?” You asked for what felt like the millionth time. You were pacing across the floor of your parent's living room anxiously as Peter watched with some amusement from the couch. 

“It’ll be fine. This is just like that part in Power Rangers Time Force where the rangers invite Frax over, hoping to appeal to his better side.”

You ceased walking a tread into the carpet to level Peter with a dirty look.

“Besides, if he causes any trouble I'll kick his butt.” He continued.

You gave a short, unconvincing laugh and resumed your perfunctory march.

Peter grinned and grabbed your wrist gently as you walked past for the third time. 

“Seriously (Your Name), he's not as bad as people say you know. He's saved the Avengers time and time again and expected nothing in return. He's not a bad person, he's just a little…” Peter hesitated before he seemed to decide against completing that sentence. 

“I believe he can change. He can be better than he is. He's just bad with people because he's been let down so many times.” Peter insisted, giving your hand an encouraging squeeze.

You conceded that you didn't really know the guy, although from what you had seen so far you weren't entirely certain getting to know him would be all that easy. And if you were being honest, you may have been feeling somewhat sour over the manner in which Wade had dismissed you when you'd brought up the possibility of being soulmates. You let out a long, steady breath and squeezed Peter's hand back.

“I'm over-thinking this, huh?”

“Oh just a tad.” 

The doorbell rang twelve times in quick succession and you and Peter exchanged a tired look.

“At least he used the door this time,” you muttered under your breath as you moved to answer it, Peter on your heels.

You opened the door just as Wade moved to knock and were pulled back at your shoulders by Peter, narrowly avoiding a knuckle to the skull. 

“Howdy!” Wade, wearing a sweater-vest over his usual suit, saluted the two of you with one hand. In the other was a large plastic bowl. He held it out to you. “I brought a salad.” 

You took the offered bowl, surprised by his thoughtfulness, and wonderingly peeked inside. You stared blankly at its contents.

“This is literally a bowl of nachos.” 

Peter muffled a laugh in his fist and ignored your pointed glare. “You look nice Wade.” 

The mercenary squealed and giggled, batting his eyelashes underneath his mask.

“Oh, really? I wasn't sure if it was too nerdy, but I figured, hey! Petey's all about nerdy! I just _knew_ you'd love it!” 

Peter nodded, humouring Wade, and you couldn't help the grin that tugged at your lips. These guys were a little ridiculous. 

“Well, come on in.” You waved your hand at Wade invitingly and stepped back to make room for him to enter. 

Wade skipped past you cheerily. 

“I think dinner will be ready soon. My mom is pretty punctual with that sort of stuff.” You informed the snappily-dressed mercenary. “I'm not sure what we're having though.”

“Roasted turkey with all sorts of fixins.” A voice broke in from behind the three of you. It was your father, studying Wade carefully with a thoughtful frown. His eyes widened when something caught his attention. “Are those katanas strapped to your back?" 

“Or am I just happy to see you, right?” Wade added, hands clasped behind his head, carefree. “Definitely katanas. But who knows what the future holds! Winky face.” 

Your father, bless his heart, let out a bark of laughter. “Those are the _coolest_ things in the world.” 

You groaned and Wade released another manly squeal of delight. “Aren't they just?!” 

“Can I check’em out?” Your father nearly pleaded, eyes never leaving the weapons.

Wade appeared to size your father up briefly before nodding enthusiastically. 

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours. What were you? Military?” 

Your father hummed, impressed, nodding at the large man. He offered his hand which Wade took eagerly. “Army, thirty-two years. Name's James.”

“Wade.” 

You were shocked. “How did you know he was military?” 

Wade peered down at you curiously. “You can tell a lot about somebody if you know what to look for.” 

You turned to Peter, who had watched the exchange with a smile, and he shrugged at you, hands hidden in the pockets of his jeans. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Your mother called from the kitchen. You could hear the soft clatter of dishes from down the hall. 

Your father grumbled slightly and eyed Wade’s katanas longingly. “Guess we'll have to wait for after dinner.” 

“Best kind of dessert.” Wade winked. “Let’s get our grub on, fam!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I got very busy _very_ quickly and didn't get the chance to warn you guys that this chapter was gonna be late. 
> 
> I want to thank **Z_Cat, EragonzzDrgn, RedKitty0X, WithYouTilTheEndoftheLine, AwkwardSilence, SadiShadow, VelvetPuppeteer_172, Dawlee, freenegan2k18, dismodesty_blaise,** and **AshQueen182** for leaving comments on the last chapter! You guys light up my life. :,) I genuinely look forward to getting messages about this story and you guys are the reason I love writing it so dang much! 
> 
> _This chapter is dedicated to **SadiShadow** and **dismodesty_blaise** for thoughtfully reaching out to check on me when this chapter wasn't posted on time. Your kindness was very appreciated. Thank you both! _

Dinner started out as a veritable minefield and all it took was a single sentence from your mother. 

“We don't allow hats or masks at the table, dear.” 

You weren't certain what the issue with the statement was but it didn't escape your attention that the mercenary seemed to react immediately. He was dangerously quiet as he froze in place momentarily. His fists were tight in his gloves and the soft leather of the material protested under the new strain. 

Peter watched Wade’s reaction carefully from his spot next to the man.

The mercenary responded tensely. “No can do.” 

Your mother sent Wade a mildly unimpressed glance while your father pointedly refused to make eye contact with her. 

“Wade.” Peter implored gently. 

Wade frowned deeply and met the expectant gazes of your parents. He relaxed slightly. “Well don't blame me if none of you can keep your meal down.” Stiffly, he brought quivering hands to the bottom of his mask and rolled it upward until it rested on the bridge of his nose, everything south of which was bared to the table, showcasing a canvas of wicked scars. 

Your mother nodded mollified, shooting Wade a quick appreciative smile. It appeared no one save yourself was interested in the scars that decorated the bottom half of Wade's face, and you flashed your eyes across the markings curiously before catching the gaze of both your mother and Peter who were giving you careful looks, bordering on disapproving. You smiled somewhat sheepishly. You weren't trying to be rude, but rather you were fascinated by the vicious pattern. You wondered how much of his skin was covered and the thought struck you that he may have had a very different reason for his mask than you'd initially assumed. 

The rather strange thought of running your fingertips across the rough skin danced through your mind and you threaded your fingers together to keep from reaching across and doing so. You had a feeling that would be very unappreciated. The merc’s body language screamed vulnerability and danger. 

The silence was creeping into awkward territory when your father broke the tension. 

“Oh hey!” He perked up. “Nachos! Cool.” He grabbed the bowl and helped himself to a liberal heaping of the dish. With that, the last of the tension seemed to leave Wade, although he held himself carefully as though waiting for a remark about his scars. It broke your heart a little bit. 

“So Wade,” your mother started with genuine curiosity, “what is it you do?”

It was your father that caught your attention, however. There was something not quite right. To anyone else he may have looked relaxed, but his eyes were sharp as they peered at your new dinner guest shrewdly.

“I'm an entrepreneur!” 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed while your father listened raptly. Your mother nodded to Wade.

“Oh, that must be interesting. Does it pay well?”

“Yup. I make a killing.” Wade snickered when Peter elbowed him and shot him an unfriendly look. 

Your father's eyes glittered at the merc and you caught his attention briefly, raising your eyebrows in question. Your father merely smiled and went back to his meal. 

“He works with me- er, w-with Tony. ” Peter stammered.

“That's right! Peter's really taken me under his wing though. I've gotten the chance to work with some pretty high up people thanks to him.” The merc chirped. 

“Is that right? You're such a sweetheart Peter.” Your mother crooned, causing Peter to turn pink in embarrassment. 

“Ah, not re-" 

“He sure is!” Wade interrupted brusquely, gesturing with a forkful of turkey. “He's the only reason anybody there puts up with me. He's such a good guy.” 

Peter looked at Wade with shock and wonder before it morphed into a sheepishly pleased expression. 

Wade caught Peter's eye meaningfully. “I owe him a lot.” 

Your sigh bordered on dreamy. “You're not the only one. Peter is such a dork but he's the light at the end of the tunnel some days.” 

“He has so much faith in people.” Wade supplied. 

You interjected. “And patience! How is he so patient?!” 

“Not to mention-"

“D-dinner sure is especially wonderful tonight!” Peter cut in. His face had turned a shade darker with each passing comment and he was beet red as he looked to your mother in hopes of changing the subject. 

“Course he can't take a compliment for crap.” You added and Wade nodded, giving Peter a pitying look. 

Your father let out a loud guffaw and beamed at the three of you. 

“ _'Raise a sword, become a shield’._ It was something my old unit used to say. Peter really does seem to live up to that, doesn't he?” Your father turned to you. “But then so do you, (Your Name).” 

“Remember when (Your Name) would get in trouble for ‘picking fights’ with that one boy for making fun of Peter?” Your mother tittered, spooning herself some cranberries.

“I sure do. Those are my proudest moments as a dad!” 

Peter rewarded you with an affectionate smile and you scoffed. “That was so stupid. Flash was the one that started those fights. I just ended them.” 

“Wow, you had your own knight in shining skinny jeans, huh Petey?” Wade chimed in. “I betcha wooed all the ladies with your damsel in distress bit.” 

You laughed. “Oh please, Peter was terrified of girls. Hell, I'll bet he still is!” 

Wade smirked devilishly. “You don't say?” 

“Okay, before we get into _that,_ let's finish eating.” Peter insisted a little desperately. 

You agreed and, with a hearty chuckle, dug into your meal. 

 

xxx

 

It was a couple hours later and you and Peter were sending Wade off at the front door. 

“Your parents are hella polite. They didn't even try to catch a peek once at my scars.” Wade complimented. His face suddenly turned sour. “Ugh. It’s like they're straight out of a fairy tale book.” 

Peter snorted and you giggled at the petulant frown the mercenary wore. “My dad was in the military during Vietnam and my mum was a nurse in the trauma ward for years, they've both seen their fair share of scars.” You explained. “Besides, everyone always says it's what's on the inside that counts don't they?” You smiled up at Wade with a mischievous but kind grin. 

Your father stepped around the corner. He locked eyes with Wade before speaking to you and Peter. 

“Can you two go help your mother put everything away? I'll see our guest off.” 

You shrugged and steered Peter back to the kitchen with you. He shot the two men a concerned look but allowed you to lead him away. 

The two eyed one another in silence until your father broke into the quiet. 

“So.” Your father began. “Deadpool.” 

The merc gave an affirmative hum. “I was wondering if you were gonna give me a little heart-to-heart about my past time.” He quipped, shifting from one foot to the other. 

Your father paused for a moment before he collected himself. “You knew I knew?” 

Wade snorted and crossed his arms in a purposefully casual manner. “You were about as subtle as a freight train back there, pops. How do ya know me anyway?” 

“You were all the boys in the unit could talk about a few years back.” 

“What unit did you work for exactly?” Wade questioned curiously. 

Your father smiled but offered no comment. 

Wade cocked a brow and threw up his hands in surrender. “Alright, well anyway, what can I do ya for?” 

Your father cleared his throat and took a menacing step toward Wade, pointing a single stern finger at the man. 

“Here's the deal: I'm willing to give you a chance- _one chance_ \- since Peter speaks so highly of you but-” 

_"He does?!”_ Wade cut in incredulously but your father didn't miss a beat. 

“But if you hurt my kids, I don't care if you can't die, I'll make you wish you could.” 

“That’s not even the scariest threat I’ve gotten.” Wade admitted thoughtfully. “But don't you worry your graying little head, old man. I'm working on putting my past… activities to rest. I've been working with the Avengers.” He paused. “I'm… trying.” 

Your father grinned widely and gave Wade an encouraging slap on the back. “I had heard about that. Why do you think I even let you step a foot through that door?” Wade eyed the older man suspiciously. Your father turned a rougish smirk at the mercenary. “You think I don't pay attention to who Peter and (Your Name) come into contact with? Especially a high profile man like yourself?”

Wade suddenly realized he had greatly underestimated the man standing in front of him. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. 

You father smiled genially. “A man's got to find his own way. I understand. As long as you're making that effort, Wade, you're welcome here any time, no questions asked.” He gave the merc a friendly squeeze on his shoulder. “So long as you do right by my kids.” 

“Uh- thanks pops.” Wade forced through his surprise. He moved to step out the door before hesitating. He turned to your father for a final time.

“I’m glad you're looking out for Peter too. He's a good person. He needs more eyes on his back.” And with that, the mercenary and his sweater vest fled through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay. I really appreciate everyone's patience with me the last 2 weeks. My life has gotten busy lately, and I truly appreciate your support! 
> 
> Thank you so very much to **AshQueen1823, SadiShadow, RedKitty0X, aliicide, tiredTeen, WithYouTilTheEndoftheLine,** and **dulcetwords** for their comments on last chapter despite its lateness. I was thinking about you guys all week while writing this chapter! Thank you for waiting, here is chapter 11! 
> 
> On a side note, it's turns out buying a new car is extremely stressful :,)

“(Your Name)!” 

You looked up from the social networking app you were scrolling through on your phone. Peter was waving at you cheerfully from across the lobby of Stark Tower, gesturing toward the elevator he had waiting with a foot in the door. 

The two of you had finally rescheduled the lunch with Tony from a few weeks prior and you were eager to really get to know your closest friend's soulmate. You jumped up and shoved your phone in the pocket of your jeans, making your way across the large room. 

“Hey Pete! Everything good?” 

Peter ushered you into the elevator. “Yeah, Tony is just a bit behind as usual.” He swiped his key card and hit a button to take the two of you to the necessary floor. “I think he forgot, to be honest.” 

You chuckled. "You know, before you started telling me about him all those years ago, I’d always had the impression that Tony was so organized. I guess when you're as rich as he is people are a little more forgiving when you're late.” 

Peter laughed. “I guess so. His lack of punctuality drives me nuts though.” 

“So, how's the day been so far? Working on anything exciting?” 

You were offered a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin. “Nothing I'm allowed to tell you about.” 

You feigned offense and rolled your eyes. “Well. I never.” 

“To be honest, I don't think it's anything you'd find remotely interesting.” Peter conceded. 

You shrugged and the elevator chimed to report your destination had been reached. The heavy doors opened to allow you access to the spacious hallway and you followed Peter toward large double doors. 

A voice shouted after the two of you. “Ahem! The main event is over here.”

The two of you turned around to see Tony suavely making his way toward you from down the hall, smirk on his face. He was accompanied by another man you didn't recognize. You and Peter changed direction to meet them halfway.

“We were just coming to find you.” Peter said, hands on his hips. 

“Some people spend their whole lives looking for God. Aren't you lucky that you found him.” Tony glowed with energy. 

You snorted. “Did you just refer to yourself as God?” 

The unknown man smiled charmingly at you, eyes bright. “He sort of has a complex.” 

You looked the man over. Dark hair, blue eyes, laid back stance. Now that he was standing in front of you, you thought he looked quite familiar, though you weren't certain why you recognized him. The man caught your gaze. His mouth was pulled into a crooked smile and he gave you a quick once over, eyes lingering on your hips. 

Tony's grin had taken up most of his face. “The things I can do in bioengineering, how could you call me anything but?”

“I take it the experiment was a success?” Peter queried excitedly. 

Tony’s grin turned smug. 

“Is this about the super secret project I'm not allowed to know about?” You asked the men before you. 

“Yup.” Tony replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“Okay, enough with the nerd stuff, this isn't a Ted Talk.” The man's eyes flickered back to you. “I'm Scott. Nice to meet you.” He offered you his hand and you accepted it, giving it a friendly shake. 

“(Your name).” 

“Damn.” Scott tsked. He gestured to the writing on your wrist: _‘God, I thought they’d never leave.’_ Your Words had changed just last night. “I was hoping.” 

You opened your mouth to respond but J.A.R.V.I.S.’ modulated voice broke in. 

“Mr. Stark, please be advised that a Code Red is currently in effec-" The computerized voice of Tony’s AI broke off suddenly. Before you could wonder what had happened, Tony's face clouded over with anger and Peter groaned into his hands. 

“What's a Code Red?” Scott asked. Tony ignored him.

“God _damn it._ ” The billionaire cursed. “I'm gonna find him. And then I'm gonna kill him.” Without another word, Tony turned on his heel and stormed back down the hall toward some unknown target. A target you already felt very sorry for. 

Scott winced. “I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't bite anyone's head off.” He took off after Tony only to spin around and offer a quick shout. “It was nice to meet you!” 

You and Peter watched as the two men disappeared around a corner. 

“So, Scott's a… co-worker?” You guessed. He seemed like the friendly sort, you thought. You wouldn't mind seeing him around again.

Peter hummed. “Sorta. He works with Tony, with Iron Man. He's Ant-Man.” 

You nearly had an aneurysm. You had just met another superhero and you hadn't even realized it! 

“God, I thought they'd never leave.” A new voice commented. 

You made a face and turned to see Wade standing between you and Peter in his usual suit, arms crossed over his broad chest. 

Peter turned a frown on the man. “Wa-”

“Wait, are _you_ Code Red?!” You asked, putting the pieces together. 

Wade smiled proudly at you. 

Peter cleared his throat pointedly and you both looked to him. He shot you a dirty look before turning his attention to the mercenary. “Wade. Tony really hates it when you screw around with J.A.R.V.I.S.’ security system.” As much as you adored Peter, he was a little too good at affecting the disappointed father tone.

Wade jutted out his lip in a pout. “Yeah, well, he can fuck me- _I mean fight me!_ Well.” Wade paused, and you bit your tongue to keep yourself from laughing. “If that wasn't the freudianest little slip that there ever was.”

You burst into laughter. “Fuck. You are _ridiculous._ ” 

Wade preened. “I like how you said that like it was a compliment.” 

“It _was_ a compliment.” 

Peter raised his eyes to the heavens and took a long, deep breath. 

Wade giggled. “But seriously, fuck Stark. He's such a narcissist.” 

You hesitated. “Well, you're not wrong but…” You spared a glance to Peter who looked like he wanted to protest. 

“You guys don't know Tony like I do. I'll admit that he's a bit full of himself-” 

“A bit?!” Wade interrupted. 

Peter ignored him. 

“But he has an remarkable proclivity for sacrifice. He's generous and pig-headed and surly and loyal.” Peter leaned against the wall behind him, smiling fondly. “He's really amazing.” 

Wade appeared to assess the younger man carefully before he seemed to come to a conclusion. “I ship it.” 

Peter looked startled. “W-what?” 

You and Wade wore twin expressions of entertainment and Peter opened his mouth to comment before he seemed to change his mind. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” 

Wade shrugged a shoulder and peered down the hall where Tony and Scott had retreated. “I'm meeting hawk guy and the Ant-Man for a mission briefing.” 

A grin pulled at your lips. “I don't think it's _the_ Ant-Man. I think it's just Ant-Man.” You considered it for a moment. “And it's definitely not ‘hawk guy’."

Peter nodded and Wade blew a raspberry at you two. 

“Aw, who cares?” 

The younger man huffed. “Wade,” he admonished. “If you're gonna work with someone you should at least get their names right.” 

“Oh! Maybe that's why they don't like me? I just assumed they weren't comfortable with their sexuality.” Wade sent a wink at Peter and you laughed. 

“Their loss, eh?” You replied. 

Wade threw a casual arm around Peter's shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of your friend's neck. Peter shoved at him irritatedly. “Petey’s the only one that really puts up with me. Hah. What a goof." 

You didn't realize that you'd had a large smile on your face for the entirety of the conversation until it fell at Wade’s comment. 

“Is that why Tony doesn't seem to be your biggest fan?" You asked. "You call him by the wrong name or something?” 

“No,” Peter scoffed. “I think that has more to do with the fact that Wade keeps breaching his security systems instead of just using the front door like a normal person.” 

Wade hung off of Peter like a child despite being the taller of the two and you couldn't help your returning smile. 

“They won't let me in the front door anymore.”

You sent the merc a curious look to which he replied. 

“You blow up _one_ city block and suddenly you're public enemy number one!” 

Your mouth fell open. Peter looked slightly ill, as though he were reliving the event in his memories.

Wade nodded. “Yeah, daddy issues doesn't like me much, but then none of the Avengers do.” The large man peeled himself off of Peter to tower over you once more with a particularly heart-clenching frown. “Ya know one time Captain America called me a lost cause. The dude fought, like, Hitler or something! There's no freaking way that boy scout is wrong.”

You shifted uncomfortably, unhappily, and crossed your arms. Wade’s comment reminded you of the way Flash used to speak to Peter and a rush of protectiveness flooded through you. Oddly enough, the mercenary seemed to straighten up in response, looking discomfited. 

“Wade the next time someone says something like that to you, tell them to suck it. You're not a lost cause.” You stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

Peter grabbed your hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. You shot him a smile. 

Suddenly, a bizarre sensation danced across your temples. It was like an echo of emotion, a ghost of what may have been affection. 

Confusion crossed your features. You looked to see Wade gazing at you softly before a wicked smirk took over. 

“You're right, Captain America can lick my apple pie!” He shouted, fisting the air triumphantly. 

Peter chuckled and Wade jumped into an animated story about him saving kittens from a burning tree but you didn't pay it much attention. 

Weird. It was probably nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself I'm not gonna post early and then I post early. I don't feel so bad though since I was so late with the last couple updates. This past week has been especially overwhelming and you guys have been so supportive. I appreciate each and every one of you that shot me a comment. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 
> 
> A special shout out to **dulcetwords, freenegan2k18, unrelenting_nightmares, laptop101, AshQueen1823, Z_Cat, SadiShadow, Marvelouslywholocked,** and **Dawleeb** for their marvelous comments on last chapter. Again, I'm so blessed to have such quality people like you guys as readers.

The sun filtered down through the colourful leaves of the great trees around you. Winter was marching steadily forward and the thought of losing the backdrop of autumn leaves left you with a mild depression. You clutched at your steaming cup of coffee with both hands, warming them against the toasty sides.

Each year, upon the end of Autumn and the loss of the sun and her accompanying colours, you found yourself growing less cheerful and more despondent. It was as though you faded with the sun and all the unpleasant thoughts and anxieties you held within you came rushing to the surface at once. Each year you watched yourself slowly wilt with the flowers as they succumbed to winter’s cold embrace. 

You sighed and physically shook the dour thoughts from your head. 

“Are you okay?” 

You looked up to see Peter watching you carefully, his own cup of coffee steaming in his hands.

“Yeah.” You offered a weak chuckle and Peter gave you a sympathetic smile. 

This wasn't a time for introspection. You and Peter had gotten together to discuss the details of Aunt May’s 60th birthday next month. You had agreed to grab a coffee and take a walk through the park to brainstorm. You were planning to throw her a surprise party but you weren't certain of the venue just yet. 

“Do you think we should do something a little formal, like a nice restaurant, or something more casual? Maybe a homemade meal or a potluck?” You asked. 

Aunt May had always taken excellent care of you when you would visit Peter at their place as teenagers. You were exceptionally fond of the sweet woman. Her kindness had only grown upon the passing of her husband, Ben, a man you'd had the privilege of knowing for only a short few years. 

Peter hummed in thought. “What if w-" 

“Well isn't this cute.” A voice cut in.

The two of you turned around to see Wade striding toward you, his mouth set in a grim line. 

You brightened instantly and Wade’s expression shifted into one torn between pleasure and mild discomfort, averting his gaze. You tilted your head curiously. 

Something seemed off. You couldn't put your finger on it, but it was something in the way he held himself, shoulders tight, eyes focused and hard, back stiff. 

“Wade.” Peter said by way of greeting. The mercenary nodded to the younger man. 

“Peter.” Wade eyed the younger man. “How have you been?” 

Peter gave Wade a calculating once over. Even you, with your limited experience with the man, had to admit that such a question seemed out of character. 

Wade hesitated for a moment, shooting you a quick glance. You furrowed your brows, concerned. 

“Listen,” he started. “There's something important I need to talk to you about, Peter. In private.” The seriousness of Wade's tone set both you and Peter on high alert instantly. 

“What's going on?” 

Wade frowned and ran his hand down the back on his masked head. “I was offered a contract and it directly affects our mutual frien-”

Peter shouted a warning not seconds before the mercenary’s head exploded in blood, his heavy body falling back onto the crimson soaked grass, the ground now matching the violent reds in the trees surrounding you. 

Your ears were ringing. The world faded around you. One moment you were standing before a body, eyes wide and arms slack at your sides, coffee cup on the grass at your feet, and the next you're flying through the air.

You clutched desperately at the arm secured around your waist, but only one thing registered in your mind. 

Your Words had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful readers, I dont think I'll have time to update Thursday/Friday, so you're getting this earlier than the usual early lol. 
> 
> A GIGANTIC thank you to **Z_Cat, DCUniverseGurl, freenegan2k18, Faerieofdreams, laptop101, Penelope_penny_Parker, AntiSocial_SocialGatherings, DragonSlayer2526, dismodesty_blaise, AshQueen1823, dulcetwords, Dawleeb, Togecake, MidnightMagistrate, IAzureU, Nymphelic, SadiShadow, Raven,** and of course **WithYouTilTheEndoftheLine** for leaving such awesome comments! There were so many comments on last chapter, I wanted to cry. You guys are the freaking best. What the heck. I will always take a comment over a kudos. It means so much to me when you guys take the time to drop a line about your thoughts. 
> 
> ALSO, I totally get why people leave chapters off in cliff hangers now. Your responses were the best part of my week!! Haha, I'm sorry, but here's another chapter to hopefully make it better! 
> 
> P.S.  
> Does anyone know of any good comic recs? I've been reading a lot of the Spiderman/Deadpool Bromantic comics but I'm feeling some Beast Boy or Blue Beetle or something. B^) Thanks my beautiful friends!

Lies. 

Lies are a curious thing. You personally had never had a particular penchant for nosing out untruths, save perhaps when it came to Peter (though if you were being honest, that had far less to do with your ability to detect a lie from the man than the utter lack of any ability to procure a believable lie on Peter's part; the man had eventually learned to offer you half-truths and omit certain information if he ever wished to keep something from you). 

“So, uh. What do you think?” 

So, to learn that Peter Parker, a person who had not on a single occasion successfully told a lie or kept a secret from you was _The_ Spider-Man was quite the humbling revelation.

‘What do you think?’ he asked. Well, you thought what any red blooded woman thought. 

“Peter.” You said in shock, tears streaming down your cheeks silently. “You look really good in spandex.” 

Upon Wade losing the better part of his skull, Peter- _Spider-Man,_ had quickly taken the two of you to your apartment. He'd grabbed you, shot into the sky, and somehow gotten the two of you safely to your place without being spotted.

Peter frowned. “I think you might be in shock.”

You released a short, hysterical laugh and angrily rubbed the tears from your face. “Oh you think so do you? I just saw my _friend_ get _shot in the head._ He was- he was _murdered_ \- Oh God Peter, I think I'm gonna be sick. We just _left_ him there!” 

Peter wrapped his arms around you with a tight expression. He held you against his chest, hand cradling the back of your head like something precious. You clutched at the back of his shirt like a child. 

“He'll be alright. He has a crazy good healing factor. He'll be back. I promise.” Peter implored, sounding equal parts like he was trying to convince himself as he was trying to convince you. “I _promise._ ”

Through the panic whipping around your mind, you did faintly recognize the rumour of a mercenary that constantly eluded death. Of course, they were only whispers, something you didn't put much stock into. You weren't really involved in that sort of life after all. 

You peered up at a guilty looking Peter. Well, you _thought_ you weren't involved in that life anyway. 

The matter of Wade’s immortality was hardly the issue, however. The man had been shot, _murdered._ Even if he could- _would_ come back, didn't that mess with a person? The idea that Wade was actually a very stable and well-adjusted person for someone who literally died and came back to life like it was a parlour trick hit you. It was no wonder the guy seemed a little off his rocker. Did he remember dying each time it happened? Did he remember the pain every time he awoke, body sluggishly stitching itself back together while he waited to regain basic function? You shuddered, hyperventilating into Peter’s shirt, and squeezed your eyes closed.

“I know that's hard to see.” Peter's voice cracked. “You never should have seen something like that. I should have made sure you never saw something like that.” Peter berated himself. He sounded desperate, manic. Worry gnawed at you through the whirlwind of emotions. “But I intend on fixing it.” 

Peter gently laid determined hands on your shoulders and pushed you away. He gave you a hard look and dread filled your heart. 

“Peter…” 

“(Your Name). I won't let you get caught in whatever’s happening.” He sighed deeply through his nose and gave your shoulders a squeeze.

Your brows furrowed. “Why does it feel like you're trying to say goodbye?”

He stared at you without a word and you reached for his hand, pleadingly. “Pete.” You begged. “Pete, I need you. Please- _Please_ don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone.” 

Peter's face betrayed his grief. He appeared to hesitate for a moment before his expression turned to steel. He made his way across the room to your front door, opening it stiffly and paused in the doorway, though he did not spare a glance back. 

“Take care of yourself.” 

You stood there in shocked silence as his footsteps disappeared down the hall, tears drying on your cheeks. The click of the door reverberated through your mind and a heavy emptiness settled in your chest. 

It was a couple hours later as you were standing alone in your apartment, eyes staring unseeing at the door Peter had left through that your Words reappeared. You read them carefully. You found your resolve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to share this chapter with you all! 
> 
> Thank you to all of you that have left kudos on this story, and a special thank you to **EragonzzDrgn, DragonSlayer2526, Faerieofdreams, MidnightMagistrate, SleepyTeen, SadiShadow, laptop101, dismodesty_blaise, AshQueen1823, Fork_Leaf_Witch, Nymphelic, Dawleeb, justsrose,** and **chrisangel0510** for leaving comments!

“We need to hide you.” 

You jumped, startled by the unexpected voice from behind you. You composed yourself and cast your eyes over your shoulder to see Wade standing in front of your window, tense.

“I know.” You flashed him your wrist, his Words scrawled across the delicate skin there, and hefted a backpack of clothing in your other hand. Your words come out sharper than you intend, but you're frustrated. You're frustrated with Peter, you're frustrated with yourself, and you're frustrated with this entire situation. But you find comfort in your resolve. Your next words come out softer. “I'm ready when you are.” 

Despite Peter telling you that he couldn't stay dead, part of you had still agonized over the possibility that Wade might be gone forever. Seeing him now, profile as serious as the last time you'd met, you felt your chest, coiled tightly like a spring, loosen. You were rapidly growing fond of the man and the level of relief you felt at seeing him safe again was palpable. 

Wade gave your Words, _his_ Words, an apprehensive glance and offered you a terse “good girl", muttered through his lips, as though he couldn't decide whether to be proud or distressed over your new markings. 

He turned on his heel toward your front door and gestured for you to follow him with a hushed nod.

You hesitated, a grimace pulling at your features. 

“Wade.” 

He turned to you, an eyebrow raised. 

“I'm sorry.” You struggled out.

Confusion crossed his face and his brows furrowed in puzzlement. “For what?”

You stared at your feet, refusing to meet his gaze. 

“We left you there, all alone.” You clenched your hands, nails biting into the skin of your palms. You wanted to touch him, to convey the regret and shame you felt at having abandoned him. 

Wade measured your expression thoughtfully. Between your distress over Peter abandoning you and your distress over _you_ abandoning Wade, you felt awful; anxiety and self-doubt roiled in your stomach leaving you feeling off balance and dejected. You sighed heavily. 

“I'm sorry. It must have been scary.”

Wade’s eyebrows shot up. “What? Dying?” He asked incredulously with a nervous chuckle. “It's a pretty common occurrence to be honest.”

You looked up shyly and murmured, “waking up that first time.”

A flicker of pain flashed across his visage before he schooled it. He shifted uncomfortably, eyeing you with a frown.

“Time’s a’ticking, chum.” He finally responded, delegating not to acknowledge your comment. His voice was soft but it was stark against the quiet of your apartment. “We need to go.” 

You wore an unsatisfied expression but acquiesced, following him out the door with your bag in hand. You paused to lock up before the two of you made your way down the hallway of your apartment toward the stairs. 

You wondered about your destination. Would Peter know where you were when he came to his senses and returned to you? Your mind was still reeling over his parting, but you refused to believe that he wouldn't be back. 

As though he were reading your mind, Wade missed a step and stopped abruptly at the top of the stairwell.

“Where's Peter?” He sent you a cursory glance before starting down the stairs. “I expected you two to be together.” 

“That idiot.” You sounded utterly defeated.

Wade’s eyebrows pinched together in consternation and he turned, looking up to meet your eyes. He'd stopped a step below where you stood on the stairs. He had a peculiar look on his face, like he was concentrating on some unknown entity. His focus zeroed in on you and his mouth pulled into a frown at your withdrawn features. He reached out to you before he seemed to catch himself and withdrew his hand slowly, uncertainly. He looked lost. 

You huffed. “He’s gone. I don't know where he went.” You ran your hand through your hair just to give yourself something to do, seeking a distraction from your emotional upheaval. “He pulled some self sacrificing bullshit and left me here.”

Wade sighed irritatedly and turned back to continue his way down the stairs. “For a smart guy he sure makes some _stupid_ mistakes. You think he'd be used to dealing with situations like this by now.” 

Wade’s words struck you and you followed after him waving your free hand. 

“You _knew_ didn't you?!” You accused. “You knew Peter was Spider-Man all along!”

Wade snickered and threw a grin over his shoulder. 

“He’s not exactly subtle. I stalk- er _hung out_ with Spider-Man on the job enough to recognize that cute little ass anywhere. I met ‘Peter the intern’ one day at Stark labs and, well… with my cunning it wasn't hard to put twelve and twelve together.”

“‘ _Twelve and tw’-_ You know what, never mind.” You got the feeling that Wade was brighter than he tended to let on, and a lot more clever than others gave him credit for. Maybe that was part of the reason Peter seemed to enjoy his company the way he did. “I can't believed he lied to me. _Me._ " You cast Wade a speculative glance. “He doesn't mind that you know?”

Wade’s eyes glittered in the sharp light of the stairwell. 

“I think everyone- the Avengers, I mean, I think they were worried I'd sell our poor Petey pie out to the highest bidder, but… I wouldn't do that.” Wade asserted, voice hard. “Peter’s one of the only people that treats me like a human some days. Fuck, I'd do anything for that guy.”

In that moment you truly admired Wade. He was a little crazy, but you could tell he meant what he'd said. You honestly believed he'd go to the ends of the earth if Peter asked him to.

You grumbled and crossed your arms. “I know that feeling.”

Wade smiled. “Don't give up on him. He's a good guy, he genuinely cares about people. Believes the best in them.” He paused uncertainly. “Even when maybe he shouldn't.”

You gave the mercenary a sour look. 

“Peter's a good judge of character. So am I.” You informed Wade haughtily. You gave him a hard look and he cast his eyes away uncomfortably. “But he's an idiot.” 

That startled a laugh out of the man, his smile returning more genuinely. 

“But he's an idiot!” He agreed cheerfully. 

You clenched the strap of your backpack in your hand. “Still, I can't believe he's been lying to me all this time.”

Wade held your gaze. "He was trying to to protect you. Does he get points for that?” He asked softly, curious. 

“Protect me?” You scoffed. “Please. You know, I used to pull him out of lockers when he would get picked on in high school. ‘Protect me.’ What a jerk.” 

Your eyes searched Wade’s. It was difficult, accepting that Peter had kept something of such importance from you. You grimaced. Betrayal, disbelief, and guilt all swept through you like a wave. You wondered if Peter had thought you couldn't be trusted with the information. 

“We're family.” You insisted. “Family rely on one another.”

Wade looked downright disturbed, his gaze no longer focused on you but directed inward. His breath caught and his brows furrowed deeply, eyes darting around like he was searching for the answer to an unknown question. 

He snapped back to attention, eyes wide and confused. 

Silence reigned over the two of you. You had the feeling you'd missed something substantial.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's my birthday today and I'm so jazzed to hang out with my famjam :) Hope you all have an excellent day~!
> 
> YOU GUYS. This story has received over 500 kudos and I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized it! Thank you to every single person that has read and left a kudos on this story. You guys make me feel so dang happy!! 
> 
> I'm so grateful to each and every comment you guys left me last chapter! It's so wonderful to hear from you all! Thank you **laptop101, freenegan2k18, Faerieofdreams, Raven, MidnightMagistrate, AshQueen1823, DragonSlayer2526, dulcetwords, Penelope_penny_Parker, SleepyTeen,** and **Dawleeb** for leaving some Words of their own ;) 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this!

Wade was frustrated. He had a lot of respect for Peter (in fact it wouldn't be unreasonable to say that Peter was one of the few people that had Wade's genuine and full respect), but honestly, sometimes the guy was just stupid. Why he thought that leaving you unprotected would be the best course of action under the current circumstances was beyond him. Some genius; even a fourth grader had the capacity to point out the flaws in that arrangement. No, if someone was after him, leaving you on your own when the shooter had clearly seen you with Peter was a beef-burrito-supreme-sized mistake. 

Wade had been contacted by a shadowy figure that went by ‘J’ wishing to rent his services as a merc for a little bit of arachnid extermination. If he were the type to think ahead, Wade would have accepted the job and then warned Peter away. But no. Wade had decided to tell the mysterious man that Peter was his ‘bestie 4 life’ and that he was a ‘ride or die original gangster’. He supposed J had been rather taken with the ‘die’ in that phrase when he’d received a bullet to the back of his skull. Ah well. Live and let live, that's what Wade always said. 

Just kidding. He was gonna murder the bastard, but could you imagine?!

He knew Peter wouldn't be pleased, but it seemed to Wade that dear ol’ Petey-pie had missed out on a very important detail when he took off. J hadn't just asked Wade to kill Spider-Man, he'd used Peter's _name._ This was gonna be a shit show, he just knew it. 

Wade grunted. 

You frustrated him as well. He was bitter over his lack of words and you bringing that hope back to him that _maybe, it's possible, could be_ that he had a soulmate out there after all only added to his anxieties. Even so, he felt inexplicably drawn to you, genuinely enjoyed your company. But he couldn't- _wouldn't_ allow himself to grow attached only to have to watch you break off any friendship he might create between you two when you found someone better in your soulmate. 

He knew it was a moot point. He was well beyond attachment. You were funny, cute, and so far you’d put up with his shenanigans.

Wade tried to push the issue from his mind, but his thoughts continued to swarm around that word. _Soulmate._

Even if he did have a soulmate, he knew he wouldn't be enough for them. He knew they would be disappointed in what they got with him, and Wade wouldn't blame them. He was kind of a hot mess. It was irrelevant, however. He had never received any Words and had long given up on finding his fated fuck buddy. 

And somehow the idea of soulmates struck Wade as intrinsically _wrong._ Why should someone feel like they had to stay with another because the universe deemed them a good fit? Not in his lifetime. Wade didn't need any more pity in his life, he had more than enough as it was, thank you very much. No, Wade would rather be alone than be stuck with someone that was forcing themself. Probably. Maybe. 

And that was the other problem, wasn't it? Wade had always done _alone,_ it's what he knew. But his tense relationship with some of the Avengers, his tentative friendship with Peter, hell even his budding companionship with you made him realize that maybe he didn't _want_ to do alone. Alone was hard. Alone was voices in his head. Alone was walking back into his previous life of self-doubt and self-sabotaging behaviours. Alone was fading into a mental numbness until his morals and the numbers in his bank account blurred to the point they became indistinguishable. 

Yes, Wade was was frustrated. Bitter and angry over the universe screwing him over again and again. 

And then there were those bizarre sensations that would come and go. And they weren't just bodily sensations either. They left with Wade a sense of something familiar. The sweet tingle in his cheeks a whisper of warmth and positivity. The pit in his stomach the empty echo of despair. These physical sensations seemed to him to be the bubbling stream of a stronger current seeping in through his pores, winding through his veins, and settling in his bones. Try as he might though, the merc was unable to parse its meaning nor the source of this strange phenomenon. It was just another bullet point on Wade’s ever-growing list of quandaries. 

He looked up in irritation when he’d finally found his target.

“Hello Pete.” He growled out. 

The younger man looked up in surprise from where he stood in the alley dressed as Spider-Man. Wade grabbed him aggressively by the front of his suit. 

“Are you _stupid,_ Peter?” 

The young superhero looked taken aback before his expression morphed into one of misery and indignation. “I'm not doing this because I want to,” he insisted angrily, “I’m doing it because I need to. I'm trying to protect her.”

Wade scoffed and released Peter harshly. “I don't think she sees it that way.”

Spider-Man took a step back and frowned. “I can't do it. I can't be the reason she's in danger. “

“She's still in danger, you ass. That's part of the whole superhero gig you signed up for. You have to be more than you _are_ so you're able to protect the people you care about.” The mercenary threw his hands up in exasperation. _“That's_ how you beat the bad guys! Not by running from your reason for fighting!”

Peter winced. He turned his masked face away from his friend in shame and ran an anxious hand over the back of his head. 

“Where is she?”

Wade waved Peter away with a hand. “I set her up at one of my safehouses.” After a second he added, “one of the safe ones.”

Peter looked suddenly tired. 

“They're safehouses, Wade. Shouldn't they all be safe?”

The merc affected an offended pose. “They are!” He insisted. It was his turn to be indignant. “Just… some are safer than others. This one has more guns but less explosives.” Wade shrugged noncommittally. “I’m a very caring person.”

Peter's eyebrow twitched. 

“I've seen your caches. Somehow I get the feeling that ‘less explosives’ doesn't translate to ‘few explosives’.” 

“Very rude. Of course it doesn't. Who has a cache of just a _few_ explosives. What would even be the point? It'd be a waste.” Wade took a deep breath and looked Peter in the eye seriously. “There's something else we need to discuss.”

The web-slinger looked wary. 

“Pete,” he started, “the guy who put the hit out on you, he knows who you are. He used your name.”

Peter blanched, horrified.

“How-”

“No idea.” Wade interrupted. “But this is bad.” 

Peter shot Wade a look that seemed to scream ‘you think?!’ and moaned into his hands. 

“If you’d stuck with (Your Name) we could have planned our move a little more carefully, but since you decided to take things into your own hands…” Wade frowned and looked disapprovingly at the young hero. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter pleaded, distressed. “To be honest I- I panicked, I guess. I know you can't die, not really. But I've never actually _seen you-_ I mean. I- its different. When it's someone you care about.” 

Wade felt nothing but shock once the words sunk in. Peter said he cared about him. _Peter_ said he cared about _him._ It occurred to Wade that perhaps this tentative friendship between him and Peter wasn't quite as tentative as he'd led himself to believe. He couldn't help the utter wonder in his voice when he replied. 

“No one's gonna fault you for being human, spidey.”

The men stood together in the dark, a pressing silence between them before the younger of the two interrupted the quiet space.

Peter offered the mercenary a trembling smile and laughed self-depricatingly. “(Your Name)’s gonna be so pissed at me.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left me birthday wishes and to those that left me well wishes when I was feeling sick. I woke up feeling much better today and pumped this sucker out! I wanted to share it with you all as soon as I was able. Apologies for the delay!!
> 
> Side note, I got some Venom comics for my birthday and now I want to write something for Venom :') I don't know Eddie Brock's character very well, but if I'm feeling it after reading some of his comics, I may start writing something for him. Is that something people would be interested in seeing? 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH **laptop101, Faerieofdreams, dismodesty_blaise, FandomHoarder, Raven, freenegan2k18, AshQueen1823, InsomniacsFantasy, SleepyTeen, Dawleeb,** and of course **SadiShadow** for leaving comments last chapter. I'm sure you all know this by now, but they are the highlights of my week! Thank you!

You were waiting in the back of the large but rather decrepit warehouse Wade had brought you to the previous day, a bored frown across your face. You laid across a ratty couch shoved against one of the stained walls. It was tucked away at the back of the building behind shelves and tables full of ammunition, an assortment of extremely wicked looking weapons, and boxes full of what appeared to be spare suits. There was a photograph of Deadpool, grin stretched from ear to ear, pressed against an unwilling Spider-Man who was clearly pushing away to escape in the photo. ‘BFF 4L’ was written across the pristine frame in Sharpie. It was hung with care above a small table with a coffee maker and a couple of chipped mugs atop it. 

You counted the panels in the ceiling with a hand pressed against your face to shield your eyes against the flickering, piercing lights above.

Your mind was still reeling. Peter was Spider-Man. Peter. _Your Peter_. What the fuck?! You tried to consolidate the idea that your nerdy best friend and the web-swinging hero were one in the same, but you were having difficulty wrapping your mind around it. That said, it did provide explanation to some of Peter's more peculiar behaviours; those times he would cancel last minute, his constant state of exhaustion, the way he seemed to know the heroes of Stark To- 

You shot up from the couch. 

_Stark._ That son of a bitch. He knew! Those looks he’d given you. And frankly you had a hard time believing _Iron Man_ just so happened to have hired an intern that moonlighted as a superhero and wasn't aware of it. No, you were sure he knew exactly who Peter Parker was. 

You blew a raspberry. 

Were you truly so oblivious? Or was Peter really just that good at keeping secrets from you? Perhaps you hadn't been giving your friend enough credit all these years. 

A groan of heavy metal startled you from your musings and you froze. Panicked, you pressed yourself against the grungy cushions in hopes of making yourself small and invisible.

Wade hadn't given you much in the way of direction. He'd just brought you to the old warehouse and told you to hang tight. You weren't sure what you were supposed to do if an intruder appeared. 

The metal of the door protested loudly as it scraped against the concrete floor. You held your breath and wondered if you shouldn't get up and find a real hiding spot when Wade's voice sang out from behind the munitions.

“Honey, I'm home!” 

You released a sigh of relief and allowed yourself to relax. Pushing yourself from the couch, you made your way through the dangerous maze of weaponry and were about to shout a greeting in return when something stopped you in your tracks. 

Spider-Man- _Peter -_ stood behind Wade quietly, mouth turned down. 

You narrowed your eyes at him. Wade looked delighted, rubbing his hands together at the drama and whistling show tunes under his breath. Peter shifted uncomfortably. 

“Peter.” You said tersely by way of greeting.

He chose to forego a hello and pulled the mask from his face to reveal an expression of sorrow and regret. He cleared his throat and said simply and clearly, “I'm sorry.” 

You hadn't realized your shoulders had stiffened until you felt them fall at Peter’s words. You met his eyes steadily, still sour at his abandonment.

You crossed your arms petulantly. “What made you change your mind?” 

Peter’s gaze softened minutely, flickering between you and Wade. “A good friend talked some sense into me.” 

Wade let out a breath of a dreamy sigh. You sent the man a grateful expression and reached out to squeeze his hand in thanks.

 _“Wade.”_ Your eyes shone in the harsh lighting. His name sounded like something precious from your tongue and Wade faltered momentarily before grimacing. 

“Are we…” Peter trailed off, looking to you uncertainly. 

“Yeah.” You answered. “I forgive you.” you were never any good at staying angry. Especially when it came to this dork. 

Peter gave you a relieved smile and stepped toward you to wrap his arms tightly around your shoulders before moving back to stand before you and the mercenary.

Wade pouted and grumbled out, _Some of us_ were hoping you were gonna punch him.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and returned your gaze to the web-slinger.

“But _don't do it again or you'll be sorry._ ” You threatened with a glare. The two heroes gulped fearfully. “I mean, what the hell is family for if you can't rely on them?” Your voice was accusatory and disappointed. 

Peter flinched and looked ashamed. 

“I know. I wasn't thinking clearly. Seeing Wade get-" Your expression turned to mortification and horror and Peter quickly moved on. “And then I thought about losing Uncle Ben, and that I could lose you too and I just-" Peter's voice caught, his eyes wild and distressed. 

“Peter.” You insisted softly, gaze firm but gentle. “I'm not going anywhere.” You met Wade’s lost eyes and smiled. “None of us are.”

A startled expression flitted across Wade’s face before he turned away and made a show of gagging. “Very moving, but what are we gonna do about this mess?”

“Yes.” It was like a switch had been flipped. Peter was all business now as he clenched a gloved fist in front if his chest. “We need to make a plan of action.” The young man looked curiously at you and Wade. “Any ideas?”

You wrinkled your nose thoughtfully. “You two are the heroes. I'll defer to your judgement in the matter.” 

Wade hummed and searched Peter's gaze carefully. “For now, I think our best bet is to stay hidden and dig up some information on our new friend.” 

The young hero appeared displeased but reluctantly nodded his agreement. 

You shrugged. This wasn't exactly your area of expertise. Now, if someone needed help fixing their wifi on the other hand...

“Okay. There's only one thing left to do then.” The mercenary threw his arms around you and Peter, expression scheming. “Face masks and gossip.” Wade turned to you. “I've been trying to convince Petey-pie to have a girls’ night with me for ages!”

You laughed and the two of you turned twin grins of mischief on the web-slinger. Peter groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello! I'm a bit uncertain with how this chapter turned out, so please let me know your thoughts. Did it flow well? Does it seem awkward? Should I just quit writing all together?! ^^' Don't tell me the last one, I just do this for fun lol. 
> 
> Sometimes I read other peoples' stories and then reread my own and want to delete everything I've ever written and hide in a cave but you guys and your comments keep me uplifted. :') 
> 
> Thank you SO DANG MUCH to **freenegan2k18, SadiShadow, Faerieofdreams, DragonSlayer2526, DarknessEvernight13, AshQueen1823, laptop101, Penelope_penny_Parker, Lenora, ashenApocalypse, sleepyTeen, MidnightMagistrate, Dawleeb, TattooedNurse, NinjaSalad,** and **Raina_The_Rogue** for commenting on the last few chapters!! You guys are freaking amazing!! 
> 
> It sounds like a Venom story would garner enough interest to be worth looking into, so you may or may not see something Venom related show up in the future. Looking around at ideas.

Wade was having a great time. Peter was out gathering information on J, so he had been stuck with babysitting duty. He didn't mind, really. You were actually decent company and the merc enjoyed the chance to lounge around before shit got heavy.

Wade kicked his feet up on the table in front of him, leaning back onto the two back legs of the chair he was sat in. He hummed, content.

Last night had been exactly what Wade had needed. Just a little time hanging with the girls, watching trash television on the old tube that had been wedged under the coffee table, and talking Peter and you into building a pillow fort using the stale smelling cushions from the couch as well as a selection of pillows kindly donated by the unwilling residents of the nearest homes. It was amazing what a little r and r did for one’s psyche. 

He should really do this more often. 

Well. He could probably do without the whole ‘hitman after Spider-Man’ thing, but he didn't want to sound too greedy. 

Maybe it was selfish of him, but Wade wasn't exactly upset over his current circumstances. This was the most human interaction he'd had in ages. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with you two, but neither you nor Peter visibly scorned his touch. In fact, both of you seemed to sense his desperate need for physical interaction. The way you bumped shoulders with him when you made a joke at Peter's expense, or the way the young hero would playfully smack Wade on the back of the head for laughing at them. These casual touches felt _good._ They made him feel whole. He planned on doing everything in his power to keep these touches, these _people_ , in his life until the two of you came to your senses. 

“It’s definitely you.” 

But _fuck_ , were you ever making it difficult not to push you away.

Wade knew he hadn't seemed too pleased to discuss this with you when you'd initially brought it up, so he was frankly surprised that you'd found the courage to broach the subject again. And annoyed. 

“I told you already,” he grumbled, “I don't _have_ a soulmate.” 

Your face was unreadable. 

That was the other thing. Wade was good at reading body language. Hell, he was real good at it. He needed to be in his line of work. And most of the time your thoughts and feelings were as clear as fucking crystal- weird phrase by the way; crystal isn't really all that clear. Have you ever actually tried looking through it?- but then there were times like _now_ when it would be really fucking convenient to track your thought processes where he hadn't the foggiest what was going through your pretty, little head. 

He watched as you took a deep breath. 

“My Words have been changing my whole life. Over and over again.” You started. 

Wade listened carefully, warring between curiosity and irritation. 

“The first time we met, you used my Words. When I saw you that day at Stark Tower, I didn't realize it at first but you _said them_.” Your gaze was steadfast and Wade held his breath. “Then last night you were _murdered-_ ” 

Your voice broke a little. Wade’s heart followed suit-

“And you came back for me, and again, _again_ you said them. You said my new Words.” 

The mercenary’s heart was beating a million times a second and he wasn't sure if it was from fear, panic, or rage. 

“You're my soulmate.” 

Those words were both the weapon and the salve. 

“Maybe… Maybe I'm not yours, but you're mine.”

Hope. Fear. Horror.Wonder. Guilt. Wade tried to grasp at any one of the many emotions that flew through his mind to no avail. He was- _it_ was- too much. He wanted- he hated- he needed- he feared- The mercenary purged his mind of the overwhelming feelings and stared hard at his gloved hands. He imagined the scars hidden beneath the leather and grimaced. 

In many ways, Wade needed you. You had slowly become a new constant in his life, nearly attached to Peter as you were. He needed the kindness you showed him, he needed the joy in your eyes upon seeing him. He needed your soft touches and soft heart. But he didn't want you to stay in his life because of a couple of Words etched into your skin like a sin. 

Wade was very familiar with pity. He was familiar with the condescending stares of idiots who thought they should feel bad for him because of his scars or his mental state. The last thing he wanted was to see that same pity in your gaze when you looked at him.

Wade wasn't a good person, regardless of what Peter said. He'd hurt people, _killed_ people, and he'd gotten paid for it. What sort of person could forgive him for his past? He knew he wasn't exactly the redeemable type, try as he might. He’d just end up letting you down. So it was with this in mind that Wade decided just this once, just this _one time,_ would be enough. 

“I don't know what you expect to happen,” he hissed out, “but I don't owe you anything.” 

You watched him. He couldn't read your expression. His stomach leapt to his throat. 

_‘Say something, dammit.’_

Finally, you replied. “I'm disappointed.” 

Wade flinched. Just this one time. This one disappointment would spare you from what would surely be hundreds more. 

“Get used to disappointment sweetheart, you're looking at it.”

It didn't show on your face but he could feel it. Wade could literally _feel_ your distress, your frustration and sorrow. That was all the confirmation he needed to know you were right. He could feel your grief in the pit of his stomach. 

He just hoped you couldn't feel his.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is short but early so ^^'
> 
> I have three new stories brewing! One is Reader/Eddie Brock, one is Reader/Peter Parker, and one is Peter Parker/Wade Wilson (if you didnt see the last one coming, you dont know me well enough, lol). I'm really excited to share them with you guys, although it probably wont be for a while. I'll probably try to finish this one before I start posting the others. Not sure if they'll be oneshots or chaptered fics, but they're in the oven!
> 
> I'm really grateful to everyone that takes the time to send me a comment about this story!  
>  **laptop101, anime237, Faerieofdreams, Lenora, FandomHoarder, SadiShadow, DragonSlayer2526, Dawleeb, Penelope_penny_Parker, freenegan2k18, SleepyTeen,** and of dang course **TattooedNurse**! I value each and every message I receive. Thank you guys so much! This story wouldn't happen without your support!

You were torn as you sat, arms crossed, on the couch. You struggled to understand Wade’s mindset. He'd had so many conflicting emotions stampeding through his mind when you'd spoken to him the other day, but you couldn't sort out _why._ You couldn't figure out why he was so reluctant to accept that he was your soulmate. You had the feeling there was more to it than he was letting on.

Peter had come back the previous day with a lead, and after a drawn out discussion the two men had decided to investigate the following evening. They were out now doing some ‘super sexy, mega awesome recon’ (as Wade had put it), so you were left to your own devices, the vigilantes having agreed that Wade’s safehouse was safe enough for you to remain behind on your own. It had been nearly 10 hours since they'd taken off and you were growing increasingly agitated with worry. 

As if reading your mind, the heavy doors creaked open to reveal the form of Spider-Man. Stepping inside, he pulled his mask away to reveal a bedraggled face. Peter offered you a tired smile as he limped through the doors. A concerned grimace covered your face as you met him at the entrance. You wrapped him in a tight embrace, some of your anxiety draining out of you at the sight of him, but overwrought still over the state in which he'd returned.

Wade trudged past the two of you moodily. Your eyes widened and you released a horrified cry as your eyes landed on the mercenary. Wade's suit was shredded and torn in many places, one of the arms nearly entirely gone. What caught your eye first, however, was the stump where his right hand had been and the ripped and ruined skin and muscle that extended to his elbow. Beyond that he had still-healing lacerations, a nasty looking knife wound, and multiple bullet holes littered across his body. 

You saw the grizzly scarred flesh of his body through the destroyed suit, a matching set with the scars you saw on his face what felt like a lifetime ago. It hit you. 

It wasn't that Wade _didn't_ have Words, but rather that his ruined skin wouldn't reveal them. Wade had given up on ever learning them. He'd given up on finding you. Your heart was in a vice in your chest.

You reached a hand toward him, catching on the back of his suit as he walked by. He stopped with a grunt.

So distracted by his injuries, you didn't immediately notice his lack of mask. In place of the usual was a paper bag with eye holes cut out. You wanted to laugh. You wanted to cry. 

“What happened?” You struggled out, fingers still caught in the leather of Wade’s suit.

Wade opened his mouth to respond but Peter beat him to it. 

“He saved my life.” 

Wade's head whipped to look at Peter who was holding his hand against his bruised side and favouring his left leg. Wade had definitely come out of whatever had happened much worse than Peter. The mercenary shifted uncomfortably, distractedly. 

Your eyes fell to the place Wade’s hand had once been, sad and thoughtful. 

You considered how beat up the two men were, how significant the damage inflicted on Wade was compared to what Peter had been left with. You gave the bullet holes in Wade's suit and skin a calculating glance. It struck you that Wade hadn't just saved Peter's life but had actively used his own body to protect him, to shield him. 

Your choked back a sob and reached up on your tiptoes to secure your trembling arms around Wade's broad shoulders. You buried your face in his neck and cried silent tears, body quaking. 

You were overcome with gratitude and guilt and misery and- _why do people keep hurting your friends?_

Wade was stiff and awkward in your arms but eventually he placed a hesitant hand- the one he hadn't lost- on your back in a gesture of comfort. 

Wade mumbled into your hair. “It’ll heal. It always does.” But his words only caused you to cry harder. He looked to Peter for help, lost in the current situation, but the young hero merely met his gaze with shining eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time actually starting this chapter. I've been working on my Peter/Reader fic and I've been having a grand ol' time writing that, but the writing style is quite different from this story, so maybe that's why? 
> 
> I'm really, really, _really_ sorry about how much this chapter sucks but I've never written a fight scene and frankly I didn't enjoy writing this one hahah. Try to grin and bear it. 
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to **freenegan2k18, DragonSlayer2526, Lenora, EragonzzDrgn, Faerieofdreams, Raina_The_Rogue, Emily Biggs, Penelope_penny_Parker, Laptop101, AshQueen1823, Snows_Symphony, Sugar_Crazed_Fangirl, Katqueen310, Catoptromancer,** and the wonderful **Dawleeb**! You guys are amazing. I can't thank you guys enough for taking the time to drop a comment. It means a lot. :)

Two days and one regrown hand later found you playing Go Fish with Wade on the dusty concrete floor. Peter sat upon the couch clicking away on his laptop. The young hero wore his civvies save for the mask that covered his face. The boys had returned with suspiciously little to report on J and his operation, and it took little for Wade to convince him to maintain his secret identity just in case. The less people that knew what he looked like the better. 

You frowned down at the cards in your hand. You were about 90% sure Wade was cheating somehow and opened your mouth to call him out on it but Peter tackled you roughly to the ground just as the sound of broken glass and a handful of shots rang throughout the warehouse. Wade shouted an expletive when one of the bullets dug its way into the meat of his shoulder. He reached into his holster, aimed his glock at a broken window high above and took a single shot. 

“Back attcha!” A cry was heard over the mercenary’s angry call.

Your confusion and shock quickly made way for panic as a herd of men poured through the great doors, faces covered and guns gleaming in their hands. 

Peter grabbed you around your waist and pulled the coffee table onto its side, shoving you behind it for some semblance of cover. 

“The Spider is the target! He's priority one!” 

Rage rushed through you as your eyes found the man that had shouted those words. 

“Over my dead body.” You muttered through clenched teeth. You pushed yourself from the ground jerkily with the intention of grabbing a blunt instrument- maybe the chipped mug at your knee?- to brain the man with.

Your masked friend turned you to face him, hands firm on your shoulders. “Do _not_ do anything stupid.” He ordered. “Stay here. I need you to stay hidden.” 

You opened your mouth to protest but Peter had swung himself into the fray, webs flying from his web-shooters in quick succession. 

You watched as Wade stalked toward the majority of the men, his katana singing as he fluidly pulled one of the glittering swords from its sheath. His hand gripped it stiffly. 

“Take off their heads!” He shouted to no one in particular, a dangerous expression on his face. “They're powerless without them!”

You heard Peter groan as he swung past your head. 

One of the grunts turned to the mercenary and raised his gun to release three shots. Two of the bullets burried themselves into Wade’s torso while one went wide. The merc continued forward, twirling his katana lazily, his other hand working away as if a conductor directing an orchestra.

Panic flooded the man’s features. “Don’t _fuck_ me!” He growled, pulling out a cruel looking blade from a holster behind his back. 

A wicked grin stretched across the masked menace’s face. “Oh honey, the only fuck you're gonna get from me is a hate fuck. And I'm gonna use my pretty katanas. Er- that's not a euphemism, I'm literally gonna use my-” Wade broke off with a grunt. 

The man had lunged at the merc and sunk the shining blade between his ribs. Wade tilted his head at the knife sticking out of him as though he were pondering what it could possibly be doing there. 

"Well that was rude.” He said with a frightening degree of amusement. 

He grabbed it roughly by the handle and pulled it from his flesh with a vulgar squelch. He grabbed his assaulter by the throat and brought the blade to meet the man’s thigh viciously. The man cried out and gasped, clawing at Wade’s hand before he was dropped carelessly to the floor to bleed. As the grunt fell, hands bracing him, the merc smashed the man’s fingers with the heel of his boot to ensure he wouldn't be raising another weapon any time soon. 

Your eyes widened at the violence, but the swell of relief that flooded you at Wade’s well-being drowned out your horror. 

The vigilante stepped forward. His hand found his other katana and he pulled it from its home, grasping it like an old friend before turning his attention to the men regarding him fearfully. 

“It’s murder time!” He sang. He raised his katanas high. 

Your breath caught in your throat and you pushed yourself from your knees. You needed to stop him- you didn't want anyone to _die!_

Peter swung from across the room, somersaulting through the air from his web and landing on the head of one of the grunts that surrounded the mercenary. He spun around to deliver a hard kick to another. The men collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. 

Wade squealed, his fists, katanas and all, pressed into his cheeks in delight. “Jiminy Cricket, I think I'm in love with you!” 

“Rein it in, Wade.” Peter shouted over the noise of shouts and gunfire, ducking under a swinging fist. “Take them in with as few casualties as possible.” He took off a moment later to take out another shooter in one of the high windows. 

"Yes mom.” The mercenary muttered with an eye roll. You couldn't help the grin that tugged at your lips. 

It fell, however, at the sight of a man raising the sight of a large gun to his eye from across the room to level it at Wade’s head. Fear shook you to your bones as the image of the mercenary, body limp against stained grass, flooded your vision. 

You didn't think twice before you were vaulting over the upturned table and racing across the warehouse. You pushed yourself toward the man. You were shouting but you couldn't parse your own meaning. The man startled at the noise and looked up in surprise, catching your determined and panicked expression as you rushed toward him. He turned his weapon on you, raised it, and pulled the trigger. 

You thought you heard Peter scream out your name, but all you could focus on was the burning pain as you tackled the man to the ground. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO. S'me! I hope you're all still enjoying this. The reason it's up a little later than anticipated is because I've been really enjoying working on my Peter/Reader fic, oops :')
> 
> As always, a frighteningly intense thank you to the wonderful **Sinnamon_Roll_Of_Doom, Penelope_penny_Parker, Faerieofdreams, SadiShadow, DragonSlayer2526, Kay328, Heroic_hearts, Snows_Symphony,** and of course **SleepyTeen** for leaving comments on the last chapter! :) I was very excited to see some new commenters!! Always happy to read your thoughts!

It was Peter that reacted first. He swung, feet first, into the face of the man you'd tackled and threw himself to hover over where you rested on the ground after you’d rolled off of the man. 

Your eyes searched the room quickly, finally landing on the unnaturally still form of Wade, who met your gaze with a look of utter horror. His eyes narrowed into deadly slits. He blinked once and suddenly the merc was flying through the men, landing vicious blows and jabs and uppercuts, swinging his swords like they were extensions of himself. He showed no mercy, attacking with no remorse and angry, steely eyes. This wasn't Wade, this was _Deadpool._ No longer was he the goofy, manic guy you'd grown fond of, his eyes dark. It was downright unsettling. Finally you understood some of the stories you'd heard about him. You understood why some people could learn to fear him. But even even so, you couldn't bring yourself to. 

Hands fluttered over you searchingly, panicked and uncertain. You were vaguely aware of screams and shouts from over Peter's shoulders but your attention was largely focused on the pull of pain emanating from your left arm. You groaned- a sound caught somewhere between agony and irritation. You pressed your hand into your arm to stanch the steady march of red dripping toward your elbow. You wore a tight expression, teeth grinding.

“That fucking hurt!” 

Peter's eyes darted over your prone figure hurriedly. “Are you okay? (Your Name), _are you okay?!”_

You nudged away one of his hands with your shoulder and shot him a dirty look. “No, you idiot. He _shot_ me. It fucking hurt!” You moaned.

“But you're- _okay?!_

You grunted in affirmation and Peter's face clouded over in anger, eyebrows pinching together. Oooh the bad guy was so gonna- 

“Ow!” You shouted in response to Peter smacking you across the back of the head. The hit hadn't truly hurt, but it had jostled you enough to cause you to accidentally dig your fingers into your injury. “What was that for?!” You demanded indignantly.

Peter stared down at you, lips pursed. “You're an idiot. An _idiot.”_ His voice was trembling. You couldn't tell if it was from rage or fear. 

You hesitated.

“Idiot.” He repeated in a scathing whisper. 

Your eyes followed him as he stiffened and twirled around, arms up to defend the two of you only to see Wade standing directly behind him, furious gaze locked onto you.

The mercenary bared his teeth at you from underneath his mask and sucked in a sharp breath from between them. “What the _hell_ were you thinking?” He whispered in a deadly calm tone.

“I didn't want you to get hurt!” You stated defensively. The two vigilantes glowered at you, unimpressed.

The mercenary scoffed. “Are you a moron?! I have a healing factor, it would have been fine but you- you're-” Wade broke off and took a steadying breath. His fists clenched around his katanas as he glared down at you. 

“It wouldn't have been fine.” You responded stiffly, pushing yourself to your feet from where you laid upon the concrete. Your arm throbbed with each heartbeat. The two men stared you down with heated glares and you huffed and turned your face away from the them petulantly. You were tired of them thinking you needed their constant protection. You could take care of yourself; you could take care of _them._

Peter tensed up, head whipping to the side. You followed his gaze to see a glint of metal from across the room. The muzzle of a gun was pointing at your young friend from the side of a heavy shelf, the weapon shooting off a bouquet of bullets just as Wade threw himself in front of the web-slinger. 

You shrieked, moving to soften Wade's descent, and his body brought you to your knees once more. You distantly recognized that Peter had shot his webs out toward the assailant but paid them little mind. Your arm shook with the strain and the ache it caused your own wound but you managed to maneuver him onto his back. You gaped at the mercenary as blood poured from his wounds. Bullets decorated his body but one in particular had lodged itself in his throat. He gurgled and the pain in his eyes faded with his life before you. 

You sat before him with terror plain across your face, mouth open in shock. You laid a shaking hand on the side of your dead friend’s face and released a shuddering breath. 

“(Your Name).” 

You looked up with empty eyes to see Peter, the shooter hanging from his white-knuckled fist by the collar of his shirt. He dropped the unconscious man like a sack of potatoes and stepped over his body coldly. 

He stared down at Wade with an unreadable expression before crouching down before you. 

“This is really important. I need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. They'll come take care of these guys. And I need to talk to Fury about all that's happened.” His eyes searched yours carefully, gaze steady and sad. “I'm going to ask one of the agents to escort you to the hospital to get your arm looked at. Will you be alright without me for a little bit?” He asked as though it pained him to leave you.

You nodded slowly. 

“Okay,” Peter nodded once in return and moved to the large doorway, pulling a cellphone from his back pocket as he went. 

xxx

S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived with a frightening efficiency. Agents bustled around you, some barking out orders, others scurrying to follow them. You simply sat with Wade’s body as the agents moved around you. Peter had left with the man you took to be Fury with the reassurance that you would be seen to. Indeed an agent did approach you with the intention of whisking you away to a hospital, but after the fourth time you'd insisted you would get your injury checked out later the woman gave up and left you to brood in peace. After a time, all was quiet once more and it was as if there had never been a bloody battle in the first place. 

You wondered if you shouldn't follow Peter’s instructions to take yourself to a hospital after all. 

You looked down at your wrist see your Words had disappeared, as you'd begun to expect they might. You watched as the body before you slowly stitched itself back together. You watched as a new, deep script filled itself out across your wrist. You frowned down at the Words and made your decision. 

You settled in to wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one hurts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Thank you **Kay328, Faerieofdreams, laptop101, Heroic_hearts, Sinnamon_Roll_Of_Doom, AuthorinExile, Z_Cat, Penelope_penny_Parker, DragonSlayer2526, SadiShadow, freenegan2k18, TattooedNurse, eedawnie, Metrasol,** and **Ember** for leaving comments on the last chapter! :) As always, you guys made my day!!

Despite the evidence that suggested that Wade must have been quite scarred, seeing his unmasked face still took your breath away. Scars that rippled and shifted were painted across his skin in a beautifully macabre fashion. You were taken by the shapes and patterns that decorated his skin, but what truly struck you was his sharp jawline, straight nose, and defined cheekbones, all this time hidden beneath the mask he felt he needed. You were struck by the amalgamation of strength, horror, and beauty laid out before you. The man was like a sculpture, all hard muscle and sharp lines.

You had removed Wade's mask upon the realization that the cruel hole in his neck was attempting to heal over the fabric. The thought of him waking up only to have to dig the material out of his skin- or wait until his body naturally broke it down and expelled it- made you queasy. You had decided to forgo the potential issue altogether and had removed the mask from his head gently, tossing it behind where he lay. Now you stared down at his naked face with a sense of guilt. Perhaps you should have let Wade keep this piece of privacy. Truthfully, you hadn't been thinking about anything but facilitating an easier recovery. 

You shook your head. You'd made your decision to remove his mask without his permission, and you intended to deal with the consequences. There was no going back now. If Wade was upset with you when he awoke, well that would be within his rights. 

You sighed and sat back against one of the large pillars supporting the building and continued to wait, thinking about sculpted features and intense eyes. 

xxx

Wade groaned from where he was situated before you and you sat upright in concern. 

His eyes opened to stare at the bleak ceiling momentarily before they slid to you. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before realization took over. He sat up slowly, whispering softly with disbelief. 

Your breath caught in your throat and you struggled to choke back a sob at his Words. 

Wade's eyebrows knit together pensively before panic -which quickly made way for a horrified rage- exploded across his exposed face. _“Where's my mask?!”_ He demanded.

You gaped at him momentarily before stuttering out an explanation. 

His eyes glazed over until they appeared hauntingly dull and lifeless. His mouth was pulled into a miserable line. Slowly he put his head in his hands.

You were filled with the ghost of a loathing so deep, a grief so potent that your eyes burned with tears, and you knew it was Wade’s. You sucked in a shuddering breath and released it slowly. 

After a moment of unsettling silence between the two of you, Wade mumbled out a sullen grumble from underneath his palms. 

“I would have thought you'd have hightailed it out of here by now. Surprised your little shadow didn't drag you off to the hospital.”

You scrubbed at your eyes and scowled at him. You tried to control your wobbly voice.

“I told Peter I would go right after he left with some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.” 

Wade lifted his head, tilting it slowly. He had a dangerous glint to his gaze as he eyed your bullet wound sourly. “And instead you're sitting here. With me.” He said in frustration. 

You huffed at him. “ _Yes_ Wade, because I was- I _worry_ about you.”

Wade stood up to pace back and forth in front of you, resembling a large cat, full of deadly grace and coiled muscle. “Worry about yourself! You're the idiot who got herself shot. I don't know what you were thinking.” He gestured violently, irked. “You aren't like us. You can't just walk a bullet off!” He shouted, glaring down at you condescendingly. 

You pushed yourself from your spot on the ground and attempted to stare the peeved merc down despite the height difference. “You're just like Peter- all this self-sacrificing bullshit is getting old. If you guys are pissed at anyone, be upset with yourself. You've modeled the behaviour, I'm just following your lead!”

Wade took a surprised step back and glowered at you.

You sighed in frustration and ran your hands down your face agitatedly, taking a deep breath to calm yourself down. “I don't like the idea of you getting hurt for other people. It's not fair. You deserve better than waking up alone on the floor of some shitty warehouse.” 

Wade took your measure with narrowed eyes, whispering harshly. “I don't need some brat feeling obliged to pity me because the universe has a sick sense of humour and decided to stick you with me.”

A violent fury is ripping through you, but it doesn't belong to you. Wade was livid. He was reacting like a wounded animal and you didn't fully understand why, but it didn't feel like it was directed at you. Your head swam between anger, and bafflement, and wonder because _it's really him, he's your soulmate, you can_ feel _him._

You manage to force out a response between the whiplash of emotions. “This has nothing to do with that soulmate bullshit Wade! I don't care about that. _You're_ important to me. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to know I could have done something to prevent it and chose to sit back and let it happen just because you're _used to it._ I didn't enjoy watching your body pull itself back together. Knowing that it was bec-”

_“And I ended up dying tonight anyway!”_ Wade roared in outrage. “Do you see now how _pointless_ it was? You took a bullet for me and I died anyway. In your fucking arms! Seeing that kind of shit fucks people up!” 

You couldn't understand how he continued to miss the point of your tirade. “It wasn't pointless. You saved Peter’s life! Because you were _alive_ to do so. And even if you hadn't literally died to save Peter, I still wouldn't think it was pointless. How could I ever regret keeping someone from getting hurt?” 

Wade said nothing but stared hard at you with eyes as hard as rock and just as uncompromising. 

"Who knows,” you offer softly, “if I hadn't stopped that shooter, maybe you wouldn't have been there to save Peter. And I would have lost two people today.” 

Wade shook his head as if to rid him of your nonsense and seethed. “Call yourself a fucking cab and _go to the hospital._ ” He dropped a handful of bills into your hands and you stared after him aghast. “I need to get out of here.” He ran an aggravated hand across the back of his head and huffed. With one last heated glance in your direction he fled the warehouse like a storm leaves the coast. 

You felt hurt. 

Your eyes trace over the Words he whispered to you when he'd first come back to life. The Words he'd uttered with surprise and hope and shock flowing through you. 

_You stayed._

And you thought that just maybe you weren't the only one who was hurting. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with a lot of BS at work and it's been keeping me pretty busy. 
> 
> Shout out to **xenosaurus** for their amazing My Hero Academia story that served as the inspiration behind just how sharing emotions works throughout this story. You guys should definitely go check out her story _an education in interruption_. It is adorable and wonderful and all things good. 
> 
> I'm in awe of the positive reception you guys have given this story. I really didnt expect many readers but you guys keep returning to read the next chapter and it's amazing and I'm just so grateful to each and every one of you. Thank you all for sharing your enjoyment with me, it means a lot! 
> 
> A special thank you to **Faerieofdreams, Kitkatsuna, KhajiitSicario, xXHedaXx, Kay328, Anime237, Penelope_penny_Parker, laptop101, Ember, eedawnie, ZCat, TattooedNurse, DragonSlayer2526, Dawleeb, Metrasol, anAUTHor, Sgirl, Snows_Symphony,** and **Avatargirl94** for leaving comments last chapter! Thank you all very, very much! :)

“So!” Peter began with a sarcastic congeniality. “First you didn't go to the hospital like you promised you would,” he ran both hands through his already tousled hair in frustration. “Then, Wade left you to cab there? Alone? With a bullet in your arm?” He gripped the strands in what looked like a rather painful manner between clenched fingers and offered you a murderous expression. “First, I'm going to kill that S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And then I'm gonna kill that idiot Wade.” 

Peter was ticked off. That much was obvious by the dark scowl that covered his face, hands now on his hips, and eyebrow twitching. You'd gotten shot and frankly you were sorta hoping for a little more sympathy than this but… whatever. 

You tried not to look too bored as Peter lectured you on the necessity of responsible wound care and the importance of keeping your word.

You blew a strand of hair from you face and eyed Peter distastefully. Disappointed Dad Mode, activated. 

“(Your Name), are you listening?” 

You sighed. “Nope. But look, everything is fine!” You insisted, holding your wrapped arm up for evaluation. “I went to the hospital right after the moody merc ditched me, and they said it was a clean shot. The bullet went right through! I didn't even have to stay overnight for observation.” Peter gave you a look and you grunted in mild annoyance. “You should be happy! I did the responsible thing! I wasn't just gonna leave that idiot there by himself to wake up all alone. I went to the hospital right after.” You nudged your frowning friend playfully and batted your eyelashes at him. 

Peter's shoulders sagged slightly in defeat and he tried to smother the grin that you were managing to pull from his lips. 

Heh. He was so easy. 

He wrapped his arms around you, careful of your injured arm, and laid his forehead on your shoulder, heaving out a heavy sigh. 

“How was he when he woke up?” 

You snorted, arms coming up to fold around Peter’s defined shoulders. “Angry.” 

Peter hummed thoughtfully. 

You bit your lip. “He's my soulmate. It really is him, Pete.”

A beat of silence followed, and then, “How do you know?” 

You replied with a small amount of wonder in your voice. “I can feel it.” 

Peter stepped out of your embrace and you silently mourned the loss of his heat. 

“Just because you have a feeling-”

“No,” you interrupted, “I can literally _feel_ it.” You paused to give your next words some thought before you carried on. “It's weird. I feel his fear like a pit in my stomach. I feel his joy in my cheeks, his worry between my ribs…” 

Peter made an interested sound. “I'm not… entirely surprised. It all sorta adds up doesn't it? Every time your Words have disappeared… those were times he…” He trailed off, looking at you cautiously. 

“He died. Yes, I figured.” You were proud of how strong your voice sounded to your own ears, but you quivered inside. 

Peter watched you with curiosity before he nodded to himself.

“If Deadpool really is your soulmate… I think you definitely need to learn some self defense. Don't get me wrong,” Peter assured you, “I'll always be there to pull you from the fire, but I'd feel a heck of a lot better if I knew you had the necessary skills to defend yourself before I showed up to save the day.” 

He sent you an obnoxiously charming smile and you returned it with one of your own.

You shifted your weight as you considered it. It really wasn't such a bad idea. Honestly, you could definitely do without getting shot again. The real concern you held had more to do with Wade himself than any potential danger you could face.

“Well I'm not opposed but… I don't think Wade really wants me.” You confided. “As his soulmate. So I- I don't know if-”

“But you want him in _your_ life right?” Peter asked, already knowing your answer. 

“I do,” you said with conviction. “Of course I do.”

“Then,” Peter replied simply, “it'll happen. I know you, (Your Name), you're stubborn.”

You grumbled under your breath but you did feel a little more resolved. You gave Peter a shy smile and looked at him questioningly. “So you… approve of me wanting him to stick around?”

He chuckled softly and ruffled your hair. You squawked and knocked his hand away. 

“As long as I breathe, you will have me as support.”

God, it was times like this you realized what a truly amazing person your best friend was. 

“Except in Overwatch.”

“You are the literal worst!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter 8:< I'm doing my best but the next couple chapters may come out a little late. I'm still dealing with work drama and I've been spending most of my time trying to find new work. This place I'm at is unethical, dishonest, and strictly in it for the profit (we work with vulnerable peoples, so profit should come after people but it's not the case). I need out.
> 
> Again, thank you to each person that left a comment! **DragonSlayer2526, Faerieofdreams, Anime237, laptop101, SleepyTeen, TattooedNurse, Emily Biggs, eedawnie, xXHedaXx, Snows_Symphony, Elle,** and **anAUTHor**. You guys inspire me!  <3 Sending love!

“I should do it.”

Wade plucked a petal from the delicate daisy in his hand, a thoughtful expression hidden behind the mask he wore. He was fortunate he had spares, or he'd never leave his damn apartment. He pursed his lips in concentration.

There were some things you just couldn't leave up to logic. Or emotion. Or other other people. Some things needed to be left up to chance, hence Wade pulling petals from the wise plant in his grasp. Flowers always had the answers, Wade thought to himself; he had learned this throughout his many years. 

The mercenary tugged another soft petal from the flower. “I should do it not.”

Matters such as this required the utmost preparation and consideration. But Wade wasn't really about either of those things if he could help it, so he was gonna leave it up to fate. Flower fate. Because flower power, right?! Wade thought so. 

On the one hand, he could do what he wanted and potentially fuck up everything he had worked so damn hard to achieve. 

“I should do it.”

On the other, he could do what he thought was probably the moral decision and _not do the thing_ which may have permanent and life altering consequences.

Wade frowned. “I should do it not.”

He stared down at the flower moodily, growing impatient. Which was the right decision? He wasn't so sure. Life was never black and white like people pretended it was. It was never _good_ versus _evil,_ or _right_ versus _wrong,_ there were exceptions to every rule. Wade just wasn't sure if this was one of them. Many things were subjective when it really came down to it. Subjectively speaking, Wade was more inclined to follow his gut, so to speak. 

“I should do it.” 

Then again, if he did it, who knows what sort of reaction you and Peter might have. Peter might forgive him. Maybe. But he was still getting to know you, he didn't want to scare you off. What if you didn't forgive him? What of you _did?_ Which would be worse? 

“I should do it not.” 

At the end of the day, Wade was fully aware of his options and their consequences. It was just a matter of which it would be. Wade stared down at the half-plucked daisy with purpose. He tossed the dilapidated daisy over his shoulder and made his call. 

Fuck flower power. 

xxx

It's nearly four days later that Wade walks into Peter's apartment (he used the door this time, to the web-slinger’s relief). Wade's suit is ripped and torn, and there are even a couple scorch marks. Dried blood is splattered across the material, but no wounds are visible. Peter wonders if it belongs to him or someone else. 

Wade eyes Peter a moment before casting his sharp gaze across the room to note that the young hero is alone this time. He ignores the disappointment that flutters in his ribcage and clears his throat.

“I went after J.”

He can tell Peter almost doesn't want to ask in fear of his answer. But his friend’s faith in him is admirable if not naively stout. 

“And?” He asks. There's no judgement in his eyes, just a guarded curiosity. “Did you kill him?” 

Wade meets Peter’s eyes and offers the hero a barbaric grin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back! Thank you to those of you that messaged me with such kind words of support and encouragement regarding my job situation. I've had a couple interviews and received a call about 2 different positions with an adolescent treatment centre I'd really like to be a part of! However, one of the positions (counselor) requires that I pass a skills and knowledge test, and as I have not cracked open a textbook since I graduated in December, I will be putting next chapter on hold for a week or two so I can focus on studying. Thanks for understanding guys! :)
> 
> As always, I want to give a shout out to those of you that thoughtfully left a comment on the last chapter. Thank you to **xXHedaXx, Faerieofdreams, DragonSlayer2526, eedawnie, Penelope_penny_Parker, SleepyTeen,** and **TattooedNurse** for their kind words! :) I appreciate every single one of you precious people!
> 
> A special thank you to **DragonSlayer2526** for her gifts! This author has written a couple soulmate au's you guys should check out! B^)

It was Tuesday afternoon and Peter had brought you to an old, run down gym to work on your self-defence as you'd discussed. The outside of the sad-looking building alone was enough to make you wary, and the water-stained walls and marked flooring within did not improve your opinion. There sat a boxing ring in the centre of the spacious, open room, along with a couple pieces of rickety-looking exercise equipment. The punching bag that hung from the ceiling looked like it had seen better days as well. The gym was empty of any visitors save the two of you, though by the state of the facility you weren't exactly surprised. When you'd asked Peter why he'd gone out of his way to bring you to such a place (as there were far nicer facilities closer to both your apartments), he had told you this place would offer you two privacy. Couldn't argue with that, you supposed. You seriously doubted anyone would be coming by.

You were a little nervous. Peter had wanted to start as soon as possible, but he had assured you that you were just gonna be doing some stretches and theory today due to your injured arm. You bent down to tie a loose shoelace and peered around the large space apprehensively. 

“How did you even find this place?” 

“Actually Wade showed it to me after he'd learned my identity. Said the owner was a ‘no-questions’ type of guy, and that it was the perfect place for a guy to sneak in some _super_ intense training.” Peter winked at you, a boyish grin stretching his face at his own joke.

You hummed softly. “Speaking of identities, whatever happened with J? He knows who you are.” You worried your lip between your teeth. You had been agonizing over what would happen if news got out regarding who Spider-Man really was, and Peter's cavalier attitude was stressing you out. 

“Wade took care of it.”

Your eyes swept up to your friend in shock. “You mean he…?” You trailed off, unable to get the words out. 

Peter cracked another grin. “No. He didn't. Though J probably wished he had by the looks of him.” He gestured vaguely in the air. “Wade was pissed.” 

You snorted at the thought of protective Wade, staving off any nefarious plots from unscrupulous characters that might wish to sully Peter's dignity. “So what ended up happening?” You asked anxiously. “He knows your identity.” 

Peter stretched his arms up high over his head and let out a relieved groan when his spine popped. 

“Well, let it be known that you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks.” He smiled impishly and your lips turned down in bemusement. “Wade asked for help.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, mouth falling open. “From who?” 

“Tony.” Peter replied simply. 

“Tony?” You repeated incredulously. “Tony stark? Don't they low key hate each other?”

Peter chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah but-" He ran a hand through his messy curls. “It seems like they were able to put the animosity aside to take J in. I guess the threat of an identity reveal was serious enough.” Peter shared a privately proud smile with you. You returned it softly. “Tony was able to wipe his mind with the help of Dr. Strange.”

Amazement danced across your features. “You guys are _so cool_ ,” you breathed. Peter gave a sharp, surprised laugh, as if your awe wasn't the type of reaction one might expect to receive from the normal, everyday person upon hearing a couple superheroes literally erased someone's memories. He shrugged helplessly upon the realization you were genuinely impressed. Peter cleared his throat shyly and cast his gaze away, torn between feeling pleased and embarrassed. 

You watched Peter fondly for a moment. You wondered if Wade or Tony had had any trouble bringing J in, or if this was the superhero equivalent of running a quick errand. It occurred to you that you should call them to check in and relay your gratitude to them for their help (after all, they were integral to protecting Peter) when you realized you didn't have either man’s contact information. You'd only met Tony a couple times, and Wade tended to come and go as he pleased, seeming to show up whenever he liked. You should really remedy that. 

You tried to ignore the thrill that went through you at the thought of having Wade's number, having the means of contacting him whenever the thought struck you. It would be good for him, you reasoned with yourself, for Wade to have someone willing to check in on him once in a while. You got the feeling people didn't often think to make sure the immortal man was doing alright. 

Peter broke through your thoughts. “You seem distracted.” 

You offered a perfunctory nod, wringing your fingers together. “I’ve decided that you were right. I do want Wade in my life. He's ridiculous and dangerous and obnoxious, but I like having him around.” 

Peter’s eyebrows rode up slowly, he stared at you like you were a particularly slow child. “Well,” he replied carefully, “I thought we’d already established that?” 

Your cheeks burned lightly at your friend’s prodding tone. “Sometimes I'm a huge coward.” You murmured. “I'm all talk, I'd never actually tell him how I feel.” You bit your lip and muttered bitterly, “didn't seem to work out so well the last time I tried.”

Peter smiled mysteriously and said with a no-nonsense voice, “you're far braver than you give yourself credit for.” 

You weren't sure you agreed, but-

“(Your name), I can practically feel you doubting yourself. You got shot last week, I know you can find the courage to be honest with your soulmate.” 

You straightened your spine and nodded your head emphatically. Peter was right. He was always right. You smiled graciously at your friend. Peter always saw the best in people. 

”Alright,” Peter stated with a finality, “let's get started.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, what a couple'a weeks. I thought I did so poorly on my exam (you need to score at least an 80% to pass) and was resigned to the idea that I'd failed and then a few days later I received an email stating I'd passed and was invited to the next stage of the interview process :') I had to prepare for a panel interview which was kinda stressful and took up a good chunk of time, but I had the interview today and it went kinda meh but whatever, it's over and done and here is the long-awaited chapter. I really appreciate your patience and support guys! It means a lot to me. :) Chapter updates should proceed as normal after this week.
> 
> I am uber unhappy with this chapter, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer while I agonized over my shitty writing, so here is your scheduled flaming garbage. I hope you can stomach it.
> 
> Thank you so much to **DragonSlayer2526** (and again, go check out their stories!), **Faerieofdreams, Kay328, AshQueen1823, laptop101, Heroic_hearts, Penelope_penny_Parker, Sebcstianstan, sleepyTeen, Snows_Symphony, Jessers09, xXHedaXx, anAUTHor,** and **Ember** for leaving comments last chapter even though they all had to wait for ages for the next one. You guys are the BOMB.com and I adore you all.

“We need to have a chat.” Peter said by way of greeting as he burst through the door to Wade’s modest apartment.

The mercenary grunted from his spot against his plush sofa, unconcerned. “Not really in the mood, bud.” He gestured to the television where I Love Lucy played at a low volume and the web-slinger scowled at him.

“Yeah, well you're not getting a choice.” The young man huffed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. “You and (Your Name) are driving me up the wall-”

The mercenary smirked and tilted his head in Peter’s direction, eyes not leaving the television screen. “Was that a spider pun?”

“Shut up. We’re gonna have a talk. About this whole soulmate thing. You guys are seriously so...” Peter made an odd gesture with his hands, appearing to strangle the air and groaned. He plopped himself atop the coffee table across from Wade wearing a serious frown, grabbing the remote and turning the television off.

Immediately, Wade felt his face fall in an irritated confusion. “I haven’t… said anything about it. How could I have caused you any grief?” He defended. 

“Oh please,” Peter scoffed. “Like I can’t see exactly what’s going on.” The young man sighed in exasperation and considered the mercenary carefully. “Listen Wade…”

The man had a bad feeling he was about to get some Feel-Good™ lecture from the spider and he wasn’t all too sure he was up to pretending to listen. But, he thought to himself, he supposed he owed Peter enough to at least make the effort. He turned his focus onto the other man.

“I have a great family. I'm supported in everything I do, in every area of my life. I don't know how I would have made it through this life without them. Even when Tony is driving me nuts, or Aunt May is nagging me, or (Your Name) is purposely being a pain in the ass, I feel so lucky. Without them, I'm nothing.”

Wade’s mouth pulled into a deeper frown, somewhat lost.

“What does that have to do with soulmates?” He probed slowly, feeling more confused than ever.

Peter sent the man a sad look and gently responded. “You need to start letting people into your life, Wade.” 

Wade took his time sizing the other man up. He knew Peter was saying this from a place of solicitude, his honest, wide eyes shining with worry, and did his best not to glare at the hero for not understanding his predicament. 

“I accepted that I didn't have Words long ago. I accepted that I was in this alone. And then I find out-” Wade broke off and shook his head, hands clasped together as he sat at the edge of the couch. He took a deep breath. “In all the time I've been able to _feel_ her,” he says, thinking back on each moment he'd felt your emotions like they were his own. The time he'd fetched you to bring you to his safe house, the first time you'd really tried to speak to him about all of this soulmate stuff, and even the other week when he’d felt your regret and concern when he’d awakened to you waiting next to his body. “(Your Name). Even before I knew it was her I was feeling, she’s never had an ounce of fear, or distrust, or- _anything_ directed toward me. What do I do with that?” Wade asked helplessly, expression bordering on desperate. “This job… people will use that to hurt me. To hurt _her_. I may slum it with scumbags, Pete, but she doesn't deserve that.”

Peter watched Wade glumly. He reached out a hand to squeeze the merc consolingly on the shoulder. “I got some good advice from a friend once.” He began softly. “You have to be more than you are so you can protect those you care for.” Peter offered the man a kind smile. “That’s how we beat the bad guys, right?"

Wade snorted out a wry chuckle under his breath, eyes rolling as he waved a hand as if to disperse the hero’s words. Peter’s smile widened.

“It seems to me that you’re missing part of that equation.” The web-slinger leaned forward from his perch atop the table. The old wood creaked in protest. “The people you’re afraid to let in, the people you care about- that _is_ your strength. If I didn’t have people to fight for, I wouldn't _be_ fighting. Without my family, I'm weak but there’s nothing wrong with relying on other people. There's nothing wrong with asking for help, Wade. You should have figured that out when you reached out to Tony. Having people in your life doesn’t make you any less. They become your strength. Besides," he continued after a breath. "I trust you. I know you'd keep her safe."

Wade 's expression morphed into a heart-breaking cross between surprise and awe. This was Peter, your closest friend, hell _Wade’s_ closest friend, giving him the same advice he’d given the young hero only a few weeks earlier (smug little bastard). Telling him it was okay to want people in his life, to ask for help. To hope.

Wade straightened up in his seat and shifted uncertainly. He met his friend’s eyes slowly. 

"Will you... help me?" He asked in a small voice.

Peter grinned at him. "I already am."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such a lousy last few days, I even took a mental health day off from work. They think if they promote me I'm not gonna want to leave. Yeah right. I decided to update extra early because it makes me happy.
> 
> Thanks for the comments this week, **laptop101, DragonSlayer2526, Ember, Kitkatsuna, Faerieofdreams, Lylex18, Kay328, Natsuhi_Kira, SleepyTeen, xXHedaXx, anAUTHor, Heroic_hearts,** and **CinfulWriter32** :) They really helped to brighten up my days.
> 
>  **EDIT:** It's come to my attention that many of my American readers may be celebrating Thanksgiving this week! We celebrate in October in Canada, but for those of you who are observing the holiday this month, I hope you have a wonderful and filling Thanksgiving. Gobble, gobble.

Nearly two weeks had gone by since you’d last seen Wade at the warehouse when the man showed up out of the blue as you were walking to your apartment from Peter’s place. You were still feeling unsettled over your argument with the mercenary, but your joy at seeing him again was palpable as you greeted him cheerily. 

“Wade!” You shouted with a large smile overtaking your face. “Where have you been?” You wrinkled your nose in disgust at a sickly sweet smell emanating from the hot beverage clasped within his hand. “What is that?” You nodded at the item in question.

Wade gave you a dirty look and stared down his nose at you in offence. “It’s a pumpkin spice latte you absolute savage.”

“Gross.”

 _“Excuse me?!”_ He screeched indignantly, drawing in the concerned stares from a number of passersby that quickly maneuvered their way around the two of you. With winter continuing its steady march ever closer, the citizens of New York were eager to escape the worsening chill of the late afternoon and find shelter within their warm homes. Wisely, they averted their gazes and picked up their pace to their destinations upon noting the mercenary clad in guns, grenades, and katanas. You followed their lead and ignored his comment as well. 

“Anyway, you’ve been gone for a while. Where’ve you been?”

Wade glared at you with narrow eyes. He looked as though he wanted to argue your comment further but let it go. “I went to have a friendly little chat with our good friend J.”

“A chat huh?” Your eyes studied Wade shrewdly for any sign of injury, but you found none. You breathed a sigh of relief. 

The mercenary offered you a lopsided grin at your rather obvious fretting and chuckled. “It may have ended with a bullet.”

"So, Peter’s really not at risk any more?”

Wade shook his head gleefully.

You held your breath. “J didn’t- he didn’t pass his identity along?”

He put his hands on his hips and chortled. “Nah, I broke into his files and discovered he’d been hoarding that little secret away all to himself. Seems like he wanted to be the sole lunatic to brag the murder of Spider-Man. Pete's in the clear.”

You practically melted in relief at Wade’s words. “Oh thank God,” you sighed out.

While you had discussed the matter with Peter already, you'd be lying if you said you didn't worry over any loose threads. After all, this was Peter's identity you were talking about. If it got out, both he and May could find themselves in grave danger from all sorts of dubious characters. Spider-Man had many enemies, you knew. 

“So listen,” Wade started anxiously, distracting you from your spiraling thoughts. He twiddled his thumbs in a show of nerves and stared resolutely down at his boots. “I think I owe you a…” His face screwed up into something complicated but he pressed on as though it pained him to say his next words. “An apology.” He said the word as if it's very existence was an insult to him.

Your eyebrows shot up. “I- uh.” Your eyes shifted away shyly at the unexpected apology. People bustled about around the two of you as you stood on the sidewalk and your eyes traced a crack in the cement at your feet.

“I was out of line. I get that. Hell, I got that when it was happening. But I- I’m not good at- at this.” Wade gestured between the two of you obscurely. “I need… I need you to make me a promise.” He implored.

Your eyes met his and you tilted your head in curiosity.

“I need you to promise me to not ever-” He halted his sentence and took a deep breath before he continued with a shaky voice. “Do not take another bullet, another _anything,_ for me again. Ever. _Ever.”_ He said, voice devoid of any humour. He glared down at your injury, hidden by your coat. It was healing well but continued to cause you some discomfort, much to your chagrin. 

You furrowed your brows in consternation. “I can’t really make that promise.” You rebuked gently, offering an alternative. “I can promise to try to give you more of a heads up next time, though?”

He stared you down a moment before sighing heavily and affecting a miserable stance. “There won’t be a next time. That’s the point. But I suppose that’s good enough.” He huffed and muttered under his breath, “for now.”

“I’m really glad you’re okay, Wade.”

His breath caught momentarily and he bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. “Also…” He began stiltedly. “I don’t know if you’d ever wanna hang out but. You know. We could. If you ever wanted to.” He threw up his free hand in surrender. “No pressure!”

“What? Of course I'd be down to hang out.” You made a face at him. “Why are you being so weird about it?”

Wade vibrated with excitement and bounced on the balls of his feet. He took a long pull from his pumpkin whatever and hummed in delight. It left a little foam mustache over the lip of his mask. “Well, I don’t actually know if you just tolerate me for Peter's sake or if there’s something wrong with you and you actually don't mind my company.” He elucidated casually. 

You blinked at him stupidly. 

“So...” He said searchingly, waiting for your reply. 

“I mean. Yes? I like you?” You realized your response sounded like a question, but you were honestly confused. What had ever given the man the idea you wouldn't want to be around him? “You're funny, and honest, and unabashedly yourself. I also like how you try every day to be a little better.” You added as an after thought.

At Wade's confused expression you elaborated.

“Peter told me about it. He told me that you're trying to do right by the Avengers. I like that about you. Despite the fact you've clearly been hurt badly in the past by others, you keep trying. I just… like you.” You shrugged, a bit surprised you had to explain this. “I want you as part of my life, in whatever capacity that might mean.” 

His eyes were vaguely sad as they often were, but bright with affection as he murmured his reply. “You'd really be friends with someone like me?”

“Wha-” You nearly choked, caught so off guard as you were. You eyed Wade awkwardly, an uncomfortable frown painted across your face. “I thought…” You trailed off uncertainly, suddenly second-guessing every interaction you'd had with the merc. You hesitated briefly before you started again in a small voice. “I thought we already were friends?”

“Oh.” Wade responded in a perfunctory manner. Then realization hit him. He stood there dumbfounded, his mouth opening and closing comedically. _“Oh.”_ A wobbly smile peeked out from underneath his mask. He cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed.

It occurred to you at that point that you had never actually stated, out loud, that you thought of Wade as a friend. Because, well of course you wouldn't. Normal people don't go around declaring their friendship. It just. Happened. Naturally. But then, Wade wasn't exactly normal, was he? You had begun to realize early on that the man was hiding more insecurities than the average person. You supposed you shouldn't be all too shocked to learn he didn't realize you thought of him as a friend. Even so, it cut you that he'd ever let himself believe you didn't think of him as such. 

He seemed to find himself once more. “Really?!” He gasped. “Oh em gee, we are gonna be the _best_ of friends! Do you like face masks? I don't mean the one I'm wearing bee-tee-dubs, obvsies you like _this_ face mask- _who doesn't?!_ But I digress, we are definitely doing face masks some time. We can put our hair up in those fun little towel horns and watch some Gossip Girl. Blake Lively, am I right?” He elbowed you in the ribs playfully and you squealed, shoving him away with a laugh. “Hubba hubba!” 

You couldn't contain your laughter, but despite his animated chatter, you could feel Wade's anxiety and caution. You smiled up at him and he met your gaze with twinkling eyes. You could also feel his hope.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! Still hating the vocation nation but holy heck this week should hopefully be the end of the absolute shit tier few weeks I've been having. Guess we'll see! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thank you~ to **Natsuhi_Kira , AuthorinExile, DragonSlayer2526 , RedKitty0X , Theyr_lying_2u, AshQueen1823, Faerieofdreams, SleepyTeen, Z_Cat, hyhuiying, anAUTHor, dovahgriin, laptop101,** and last but not least **xXHedaXx** for their comments last chapter! (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ Merci mes amies~!

It had come to your attention that Wade Wilson was what some might consider a damaged person; he had been hurt time and time again, and the startling and unwelcome realization that you had perhaps been adding onto that hurt by (apparently) not making your intentions known truly rubbed at you the wrong way. Yesterday's chat led you to realizing that you had been a lousy friend, though it was unintentional, and you intended to remedy that. And so, you'd invited Peter and Wade to come by for a casual dinner at your apartment, a hang out sess, just like Wade wanted. The men weren't due for a number of hours, and so you were content to sit on your couch perusing Netflix in nothing but an old, comfortable band tee shirt and underwear. You had no other plans for the days, and were therefore in no particular hurry to get ready before your guests arrived. It was just you and your remote. Your legs were stretched out in front of you along the couch and a yawn escaped you as you leaned one cheek into the arm that laid upon the arm rest. That was when, of course, your front door was flung open with a crash and Wade Wilson strutted into your apartment, arms spread wide as though welcoming an old friend.

“The party has arrived!” The mercenary shouted exuberantly. Peter trailed in after him gingerly, attention on Wade in exasperation.

You shot up from the couch in shock, remote falling to the floor with a clatter. 

“Wha- Y-you're early!” You stumbled over your words in embarrassment as you stared at the men in mortification. You stood frozen between your rather unremarkable coffee table and old couch.

Peter barked out a laugh. “I told you she wouldn't appreciate us stopping by ahead of schedule.” He turned to you with a mirthful expression. “I tried to convince him, (Your Name), I really did-” Peter's gaze fell to your state of undress and he clutched at his sides as he broke down into a fit of laughter that seemed a little over-the-top for the situation. 

Wade’s piercing eyes fluttered up and down your body appreciatively before stopping on your underwear. A cat-like grin overtook his features and he said in a delightfully mischievous tone, “What are those?” 

“What?” You glanced down at your bottoms decorated with little cartoon Spider-Man faces with a confused frown and your cheeks reddened. “I’ve had them forev-” _Spider-Man faces._ Spider-Man, your best friend! “Oh my god.” You moaned in embarrassment. You'd had the pair for so long now you hadn't thought twice before slipping them on that morning. Suddenly Peter's exaggerated laughter made sense. “They were a gag gift from Peter like 3 years ago!” 

Wade positively glowed with amusement as he eyed your legs with raised brows. 

You bristled and turned an accusing glare at your friend, now bent over the railing that sat along the entryway, tears in his eyes as he gasped for air, euphoric grin stretching his face and peals of laughter escaping him. You pointed a betrayed finger at him. “You freaking ass! No wonder you laughed so hard when I opened them!” 

“How come it's not my face painted across that ass? Seems unfair. I'm down with today's youth too you know.” Wade argued with a faux frown. His eyes were bright with stifled laughter. 

“I'm gonna go put some pants on.” You said decisively. You sent the men a flustered glare over your shoulder and threw your hands up. Peter was wiping a tear from his eye and Wade pouted at your retreating figure, eyes trained on your rear as you exited the room. You turned away and marched into your room before they could see your cheeks flare up again. 

xXx

As you returned from your bedroom, now aptly clothed, you noted Wade has made himself comfortable on your couch in the spot you had previously sat. You noted Peter's absence and wondered where he might be before you heard him rummaging around in your kitchen cabinets from the other room. 

You glanced at Wade, as usual clad in his full outfit. You'd been curious for a while now just how often he wore his mask. It seemed senseless knowing that both you and Peter had seen him without it. 

“Hey Wade,” you started searchingly. He quirked a hidden brow in your direction. “I was wondering, why do you still hide your face?” Your cheeks heated up a bit in shame as you recalled the rather invasive manner in which you unmasked him as he laid unawares. “Peter and I already know what you look like.” 

Wade threw you an expression that seemed to scream ‘are you serious?’ just as Peter returned from the kitchen with a water in hand, ice clacking together in his glass. 

"Because... Look at me.” Wade said, apparently forgetting his mask hid his face. 

Both you and Peter frowned at him, the web-slinger looking particularly frustrated. You got the feeling this was perhaps an old argument between them.

You hummed in dissatisfaction. “You look like a survivor.”

Wade's features were set to a deadpan. “I'm ugly.” He said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, that you couldn't help but grunt your disapproval, eyebrows furrowing unhappily. 

You recalled the way Wade looked under his mask. Puckered scars that looked painful and beautiful at the same time, a jawline that would make male models self-conscious, a proud brow, and intense eyes you saw every time you closed your eyes. ‘Ugly’ was the last thing on your mind.

“Let me assure you,” you spoke slowly, “you aren't ugly.”

Wade's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!” He preened, flapping a hand at you dismissively. 

Peter snorted and your expression turned flat. “That's depressing.”

“No kidding,” Peter muttered sharply. 

Wade paused and stared you down with a tilt to his head, his eyes shifted between you and Peter. After a calculating moment, he reached up and slid his mask from his face, sitting it atop his head comically. Your breath shuddered in your chest, your heart fluttered, and- fuck, you want to kiss him. Wade gauged your reaction with his mouth turned down in a curious frown, his expression vulnerable. Your eyes danced over his features, uncertain as you were as to how long you'd be gifted with his real face, his real eyes. Wade's mouth twitched in discomfort and he seemed to struggle between feeling amused and impressed. 

“Most people run screaming when they see this mug.”

Your eyebrows furrowed deeply. “I didn’t.”

The merc shrugged. “If you say so. I wasn't exactly present for the big reveal.” He sent you a reproachful look.

You were too offended to feel properly reprimanded. “I didn't!”

“Mhm.” He hummed humouringly.

Peter scowled at Wade and raised his glass to his lips. 

When it came down to it, the mercenary really wasn't all that threatening. You’d never truly felt fearful of him. Haughtily, you replied. “I don’t think you could make me scream even if you tried.”

Peter choked on his drink, slamming his fist against his chest as he had a coughing fit. 

Wade tilted his head at you with an utterly shit- eating smirk and wiggled his eyebrows. “Is that a challenge?”

You catch his meaning almost immediately and your cheeks flare up once more in mortification. “F-fuck you!”

The mercenary tittered deviously from his spot on your couch. “My safe word is Ryan Reynalds!”

Your cheeks turned a shade darker. Peter watched with a wet laugh and an indiscernible look as water continued to drip from his nose. 

xXx

The following day you stepped out of the shower, cozy towel wrapped securely around you as you made your way into your bedroom to retrieve fresh clothes. You opened your drawer to grab some underwear and nearly dropped your towel in shock. 

All of your underwear had been replaced with various Deadpool themed panties. 

“Wade!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I had another exam. Trying to get a job within the Ministry. I'd say this is a filler chapter but let's be honest, this entire story is filler. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding. You guys are really the best! A special thanks to **laptop101, DragonSlayer2526, Snows_Symphony, Natsuhi_Kira, Ember, SoraLuiTeo, Faerieofdreams, AshQueen1823, Metrasol, xXHedaXx, Z_Cat, Heroic_hearts, Sherlocksangelcas, anAUTHor,** and **Aizaka** for commenting on the last chapter. I seriously appreciate you guys!!! 
> 
> Also, I added more chapters. Oops. Will this story ever end?! Stay tuned to find out!

Since you and Wade had verbally established your friendship, things had been going swimmingly. Indeed, to your increasing surprise there were very few hiccups with regard to maintaining a friendship with two known heroes. The most difficult aspect thus far was controlling your ever-growing feelings for the mercenary; yeah, you were sorta kinda charmed by the ridiculous man. Despite your efforts, you were aware there were times your gaze lingered a little longer than would be considered polite on the exuberant man, thoughts slipping to how it might feel to have his leather-clad hand against your cheek, or the press of his rough, chapped lips against your own. Whenever you caught your thoughts trailing into such dangerous territory, you did your best to round up the errant desires and reign them back into something a little more friendly and a little less _friendly._ If the steady eyes of your obnoxiously perceptive web-slinging friend were anything to go by, however, you were not successful in keeping your secret from everyone. 

A loud crash distracted you from your musings, causing you to flinch. A guilty shout of “Nothing!” came from the other room shortly after. 

You sighed. You weren't sure if you should be relieved Wade was utterly oblivious to your mounting affections or despair the fact, but either way, you were quickly but surely falling for the buffoon. 

The grizzled face in question popped around the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen from your living room, eyebrows drawn in apologetically and a pout on scarred lips. Since Wade had first voluntarily revealed his face to you, he had been wearing his mask less and less around you within the privacy of your home, much to your absolutely unsubtle delight. A small smile tugged your lips at his naked features.

“Uhhhh, so. You didn't _need_ that spice rack in one piece, right? I mean, it was mostly for show, right?” 

You grumbled, the grimace pulling at your face mostly for show as you muttered. “You're replacing it.” 

His countenance brightened immediately at your words and he nodded his head frantically, agreeing to your conditional acceptance of his unspoken apology. He disappeared briefly once more behind the wall only to saunter back into the living room a moment later. 

He collapsed next to you on your worn sofa, arms resting atop the length of the couch comfortably, wiggling his bottom further into the soft cushion. His eyes were darting around your humble apartment in boredom and he hummed under his breath. There wasn't really any particular reason Wade had shown up today, he had simply been laying spread eagle on your living room floor, kicking his feet about to some unheard tune, when you'd gotten in from work earlier. After a terse conversation about _boundaries_ and how _breaking and entering is rude,_ Wade had reluctantly and lazily promised that he'd knock before picking the lock again. And it would happen again, he assured you with a devious smirk, because, _“I want to catch you wearing those Deadpool under-roos!”_ You simply sighed and shook your head woefully at your choice of friends.

“Oh!” Wade jumped up from the couch, catching your attention once more as he strode over to your overflowing bookshelf, his long legs getting him across the room in three easy steps. 

“What is this? A photo album?!” He plucked the well-loved album from your top shelf- the one you had a hard time reaching- and his eyes lit up upon the first page. He cooed at the first photo, you and Peter at 16, your arm around him while the other took the picture, face smooshed against his as he struggled to get away with a scowl. 

“You guys were so itty-bitty!” The dangerous mercenary exclaimed in delight. You smiled.

As Wade studied the photograph with his mouth set in a curl, he meandered back over to where you waited and returned to his spot on the sofa. He flipped the page and snickered at the next one. A picture of you, Peter, and Ned standing in front of a science project the three of you had worked on, dark bags under your eyes as you all glared at the camera. You could hardly recall what the project was on anymore, all you remembered was staying up until four in the morning to complete it and Ned nearly biting your head off when you'd forgotten your half of the write-up the morning it was due. Your lips quirked up in a nostalgic grin and you laid your head against Wade's shoulder as you studied the image. The mercenary paused for a moment, snuck a glance down at your focused gaze, and tightened his trembling fingers against the pages of the album. You all looked miserable in the photograph and the proud blue ribbon that sat on your project seemed to do nothing to alleviate the general mood of the photo. The next photo was of the three of you at your first sleepover with the boys. You had stayed up late watching old reruns of Star Trek: the Animated Series and making fun of the cheesy dialogue. In the photo the three of you were in your pajamas, Peter's face barely making it into the frame as he had clearly taken the photo. You shook your head fondly. Peter's selfie game hadn’t improved much over the years. Another page, this one showcasing you in a deep red gown, ebony jewelry adorned your neck, wrists, and ears. A pretty flush covered your young cheeks as you peered up shyly at the camera, hands clasped together mid-fidget. 

Wade gazed at the photo silently for a few seconds, eyes intense as he stared down at the image. After a breath he flipped the page once more. The next few photos were of you in your dress with your parents, and then with your grandparents. The next page followed the pattern to present you once more in your dress looking much more relaxed next to a couple girls Wade didn't recognize in similar styles of dress, though varying colours. Next was another photo of you and Peter, you in your dress and Peter looking frankly more adorable than anyone had a right in his black suit, his red tie the same shade as your gown. The two of you were pulling faces at the camera looking like you hadn't a care in the world at your homecoming dance. 

“Look at you two!” Wade nudged you off his shoulder gently and you acquiesced, sitting up to chuckle at the silly photo. Your bright eyes looked up to meet Wade's gaze. His eyes were strangely serious as he mumbled gruffly, his voice hardly above a whisper, “fucking precious.” The two of you stared at one another, Wade's face contemplative and searching. You leaned forward slightly and wondered if your cheeks looked as warm as they felt. Wade’s brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say-

The front door opened to reveal Peter and you jumped in fright, your startled eyes swinging over to Peter’s shocked expression. Wade seemed unbothered by the intruder, his gaze not leaving your face. 

“Uh. Hey,” Peter stumbled out, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. “Hey. Hey guys. Um.” He blinked, his countenance coloured with surprise, though he did his best to school it. “It's me.” He said uselessly. 

Wade stood abruptly, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “I gotta go.” He mumbled as he rushed past Peter, still stood frozen in the doorway, hand on knob. He did not spare either of you a glance.

You met the web-slinger's flustered expression with your own, cheeks burning. 

Peter,” you whined. “I think I'm in trouble!”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya fam! I promise I had legitimate reasons this break ended up being so much longer than intended. I swear, every time I sat down to write, something came up, the most intense of which involved a police incident at work. I support a violent and cognitively challenged individual, and he managed to elope from his "secure facility" and tried to attack myself, my coworker, and a private resident off property so it was a Whole Thing and I got to spend a couple hours dealing with cops and a couple hours dealing with paperwork, and I took some time off work because it was honestly pretty traumatic lol. What fun! I am literally updating this between bouts of psychosis. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience. I didn't intend on taking this long to update but it's been quite the busy last few weeks for me. A special thank you to **laptop101, dovahgriin, Z_Cat, DragonSlayer2526, Natsuhi_Kira, SoraLuiTeo, xXHedaXx, samseaa, Ember, TreacherousThoughts, SleepyTeen, SadiShadow, Niamh, Lettie98, EliDeetz, anAUTHor, Lilaloves0101,** and **MostEpicPlushie** for so thoughtfully leaving comments last chapter despite me going AWOL. ^^' I honestly appreciate each and every one of you amazing humans. 
> 
> Oh also I got that job. Wooh! Anyway, here is chapter 29 finally!!

Peter's friends were driving him nuts. He understood that they were at a tentative place in their relationship what with both (Your Name) and Wade being apparently hopeless in building relationships, but having to watch (Your Name) dissect and re-dissect her feelings while Wade eyed her like a particularly interesting puzzle was not his idea of a good time, thank you very much. His friends were harbouring more than just a sense of camaraderie for one another and honestly he wished they would just stop with the mutual pining and do something about it already. That being said, Peter had a pretty good idea what was going through Wade's mind: doubt, denial, and probably tacos. Peter wasn't sure if Wade was even self aware enough to realize what he was undoubtedly feeling for his soulmate. And (Your Name) could be a mess of insecurities some days. Honestly. You'd think after all the anxieties and stress Peter had bared to her over the years that she would be a pro at dealing with that sort of senseless turmoil, but Peter knew that wasn't how it worked, and it wasn't fair of him to have any sort of expectations.

“Wade!” You shouted in disbelief, a giggle spilling from your mouth. “You are so obnoxious!” 

Peter watched the two of you as Wade mimed some ridiculous story for you, gesturing widely and dramatically, his face, sans mask, bright and open. It was amazing how a simple smile- a genuine one anyway, could transform Wade's face into something softer, younger, the lines around his mouth framing his honest grin. Peter couldn't help the tender smile that stole across his face at the pure delight that coloured his friends’.

He really did think the two of you suited one another. Peter wasn't typically one to play matchmaker, and God knows he wouldn't refer to what he was doing as such what with offering the two of you his counsel, but he really felt that there was a great deal of potential between his friends, and… well, Peter always had been an opportunist. He enjoyed hearing that his friends were spending time with one another; he was glad when he saw Wade opening up to you, and you offering unconditional support in return. 

“Alright guys,” you interjected Peter's musings. He looked up to see your rosey cheeks and wide smile. “I have to get over to my parent's place, so I'm heading out.” 

“Already?” Peter startled as Wade moped in the background. Peter checked his watch to note the time. It was nearing five o'clock; the hours had flown by. “Geez, I guess so! You're grabbing a cab, right?” 

You nodded your head as you gathered your belongings and moved across the room toward the front door of Peter's apartment. “Yup!” 

Wade trailed after you with a whine. “I'll see you tomorrow, right?” he entreated. 

You giggled, turning a crooked grin at the mercenary. “Absolutely.” Peter’s delicate hearing allowed him to hear the way Wade's breath caught in his throat. 

Wade stared after you helplessly, even after you had waved your final goodbye and closed the door behind you, your footsteps disappearing down the hall. 

Peter studied the man carefully. If it was so obvious to him, who was not exactly the most perceptive person when it came to feelings, then how did it not occur to you? You always seemed so capable when it came to reading people. Peter shrugged internally. Maybe it was one of those things that was easier to understand when it was happening around you, not to you. 

“Can I ask ya something?” 

Wade's question jolted Peter. The mercenary still had his back to the man, eyes staring through the solid door. “Of course, Wade.” Peter supplied, curious. “Anything.” 

Wade began slowly, his tone as even and tense as his shoulders. “I know some people take the whole soulmate thing pretty seriously. And people have some weird morals surrounding who they date because of it-” 

“Wade.” Peter interrupted with an impish grin, somehow already knowing where this was going but unable to help himself from teasing his friend. “I'm gonna stop you right there. I mean, I'm flattered but I just don't see you that way.”

Wade turned around with a start. He looked affronted but the line of his shoulders had relaxed, so Peter counted it as a win. Wade offered the younger man an unimpressed stare. “First of all, how dare you? Of course you do. Second, shut up and let me finish.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Wade took a deep breath and peered at Peter in askance. “Were you and (Your Name) ever a thing? You ever had feelings for her?” 

Peter pulled a face. “Ew. I mean- not that she isn't great, but- ew.” The young hero nearly snorted at how offended Wade looked on your behalf. “Dude! She's, like, my sister or something. It's just, I don't know.” He struggled to find the right word. “Wrong.” Sure, that would do it. 

It occurred to Peter that Wade was jealous of your relationship with him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the thought. Wade was jealous of Peter when all you had wanted from the beginning was a friendship with the man. Now that Wade had finally realized he wanted that too, it wasn't enough for him. Wade was jealous. And Peter- Well, Peter was an opportunist. 

“I don't think you realize the way you look at her.” He stated surrepticiously. 

“What?” Wade said dumbfounded. He narrowed his eyes at Peter shrewdly. “What's that supposed to mean?”

The younger man grinned cheekily up at the merc. “Like you're a man starved and she's offering two for one tacos.” 

Wade stared at him blankly, head at a tilt, not comprehending the younger man’s meaning.

Peter's smile dropped from his face. God love him but Wade was an idiot. The web-slinger sighed and ruffled his messy hair with a lazy hand. How could Wade be jealous of Peter's relationship with you and not realize his feelings? The man was as emotionally aware as a third grader. He frowned before his eyes lit up and a devious grin had to be stifled. Maybe he was stirring the figurative pot but… Peter chuckled privately to himself and reached into his pocket.

“Scott asked me to give (Your Name) this,” he offered with what he hoped wasn't a suspicious amount of innocence, large eyes blinking up at Wade benignly. He held out to the mercenary a slip of paper. Wade looked at the slim note curiously but his face fell dramatically when he read the contents. 

Scott had asked Peter to pass along his number a few days ago, and Peter had been hanging onto it, uncertain how he felt about giving you the number when you and Wade were finally starting to sort yourselves out. Peter did his best not to play favourites but, well… Deep down he had known all along that the number wouldn't be making its way to you. 

“His phone number?!” Wade nearly screeched. “Lang gave her his number?! That bug eyed little creep.” 

“Yeah,” Peter began with a silent apology to Scott for not passing the number along like he'd promised. “He said that they really had a connection, but I'm like 83% sure he only did it because she's so cute.”

Wade snatched the number from between Peter's fingers and glared down at the small piece of paper. He was miffed, decidedly more so than he ought to be considering he believed he thought of you as simply a friend. Sometimes Peter wondered if Wade was just selectively stupid.

A shark-like grin crossed the mercenary's features and a shiver travelled up Peter's spine at the glint of teeth.

"Hey Pete,” the man said thoughtfully. “A _good friend_ would vet the guys that wanna date her right?”

Peter slumped. He was suddenly very tired.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugh this was so hard to write and idk why. Sorry for the wait, I'm tryna get back on my schedule. Blegh.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continuous support and patience! You all rock! A special thank you to **Sinnamon_Roll_Of_Doom, MostEpicPlushie, DragonSlayer2526, Natsuhi_Kira, AshQueen1823, Lylex18, circadroid, Akula_Chan, EliDeetz, dovahgriin, Z_Cat, Lettie98, xXHedaXx, SleepyTeen, Ember, Snows_Symphony, Freegirl333,** and **melodies2night**. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

It was well into the evening and night had shrouded the city with a cape of black and grey eagerly. A blanket of angry dark clouds laid over the skies, threatening rain. Wade had his hood pulled deeply over his bare face, his shoulders hunched up to his ears, though you were uncertain if it was due to the chill of the night or an attempt to hide further from the world around him. It pleased you a great deal each time you saw Wade without his mask. You understood his insecurities surrounding his appearance and took it as a compliment that he felt comfortable enough to go without it around you and Peter. He appeared quite anxious to be out in the street without the normal shield of his mask, however. You weren't certain why he chose not to don it if this was indeed the reason for his darting eyes and hunched figure. Wade’s arms were crossed tightly across his broad chest, fingers squeezed between his armpits childishly. 

Your own hands were shoved into the pockets of your winter coat, a scarf pulled tightly across your face as you buried your rosey nose into the warmth of the fabric. You and Wade had spent a good couple hours at Peter's place eating junk food and watching trash television. It had been a simple evening of simple pleasures, and when the night had grown long and the hours passed, you had decided it was best to head out, and (Peter throwing a wink at you and you scowling behind Wade's head) the mercenary had offered to walk you home because, “it's New York at night! You could get, like, _mugged_ or something!” And wouldn't you know it, that's exactly what happened. 

It was a sharply dressed man, not the sort you would expect to be on the smart end of a mugging, that sidled up to the two of you from the opposite direction. He brandished a small knife low near his hip as if to hide it from any other passersby despite the deserted street. He pulled a mean face at the two of you, eyeing you unkindly.

“Give me your money if yo-”

“Eek! Ohmygawd!” Wade squealed. His quick hands delivered a concise karate chop to the man’s throat, effectively stopping any mugging from actually taking place. The would-be assailant dropped his knife and sputtered unattractively, harsh coughs and painful gasps hissing through his lips. The man staggered back a few steps before he took off down the street, stumbling a bit before he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. 

“Did you see that?!” The mercenary exclaimed in awe. “I was so brave-” Wade whipped his head over to you proudly to see you standing with your feet spread apart and your fists raised, the ‘I-mean-business’ expression you wore swiftly turning to one of shock. His face was a cross between surprise and realization. “Sorry, sorry! I should have let you-” He broke off suddenly and gauged your expression. “You look so serious!” The mercenary guffawed, looking absolutely delighted. He raised an eyebrow, impressed, mouth pulling into a smirk and stretching the scars on his sharp features. “Nice stance!”

You squinted up at him in askance, uncertain if he was making fun of you.

He grinned dopily at you. “Seriously. You looked like you were ready for a fight! A totally badass babe! Next time _I’ll_ be the damsel, I swear. I’ll swoon and everything, honest, scout's honour!” He wiggled in place and laid a reverant hand over his heart, the other held up in promise. 

And while you really doubted that Wade had ever been anything remotely close to a boy scout in his life, your cheeks still burned slightly at the thought of him swooning at you. You turned away to hide them from his twinkling eyes full of mirth. He was pretty jovial for someone that was nearly the victim of a mugging.

“In fact, I know this super shady bar!” Wade grabbed your wrist and tugged you down the street exuberantly. “We’re almost guaranteed to be the victim of a crime. Let’s go test out your new super-spider moves!”

You panicked. “N-no! Let’s not do that!” 

Wade snickered but continued on. 

“That was- that was just, I don’t know- instinct?” You offered hurriedly, throwing your free hand around for emphasis. “I just reacted. Who knows what would have happened?”

“Nu uh!” Wade shook his head vehemently. “Peter told me you’ve been practicing self-defense.” He paused, sending you a soft look over his shoulder before turning back to navigate the dim street ahead of you. “I’m glad it’s paying off. Takes a load off my mind, ya know?”

Again, you reddened in embarrassment but pressed your lips together tightly to keep from splitting your face widely in a smile.

“Let's go get an ice cream instead.” You managed out breathlessly as you were towed down the street.

Wade perked up. “Ice cream in October? Love it!” 

As the merc changed direction abruptly, assumedly to find the nearest ice cream shop, you let your mind wander. You were pleased with yourself for reacting so quickly to a potential threat. The thought of telling Peter that you had been prepared to hold your own accompanied by the realization that Wade was proud of your response had you feeling giddy. You couldn't wait to tell Peter about your first brush with danger since you'd begun your training. Although, you thought to yourself, you would probably leave out the part where the guy had a knife. You mentally winced. And the part where Wade suggested you look for trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby! Sorry for the wait children. Home stretch!! We cooking with gas now! Well. Soon (lol). 
> 
> Thank you so very much to the wonderful people that continue to leave comments on this story. It genuinely and truly just makes me so happy to read each and every comment you guys leave on this story. Thank you **xXHedaXx, DragonSlayer2526, Natsuhi_Kira, Akula_Chan, Kitkatsuna, Sinnamon_Roll_Of_Doom, Lylex18, MostEpicPlushie, Lettie98, laptop101,** and **EliDeetz** for leaving comments on the last chapter!! Bless you guys.

Wade took a deep breath through his nose, mask filtering the cool afternoon air. What a time to be alive. Wade had many things going on for him right now- good things. Things, he thought to himself, he would be willing to fight for; things he would fight for that did not did not begin and end with a dollar sign, which was a refreshing state of being for Wade, not something he was overly familiar with. What was he so willing to fight for, when his loyalty and skill set were once attached to a hefty price tag? His relationships. Specifically, his relationship with Peter and his relationship with you. It was almost funny, the turn that his life had taken. This was something Wade could have never anticipated on ever obtaining in genuity, nor was it something for which he was prepared. Despite the anxieties and stressors that were associated with such altruistic and foreign concepts and relationships, he was in awe and overcome with such raw gratitude he hardly knew how to handle himself. How was he supposed to feed the joy and peace and desperation that flooded him near constantly with the presence of his friends into something healthy and useful? Wade wasn’t so sure, but there was one thing he _was_ certain of: he would do whatever was necessary to protect these relationships, these people. But this brought him to his current concern.

He had a good thing going with you, his friend, his soulmate. But therein laid the problem. He wasn't sure these were the kind of feelings one was supposed to associate with friends. After the two of you had discussed your expectations, something had shifted. Something _important_. First, he had a soul mate. For riggity real. If the Words that continued to appear across your unblemished skin didn't prove that he belonged with you then the fact he could read your emotions did. Although frankly, he couldn't care less about some stupid universal truth mumbo jumbo. All he cared about was that you said you wanted to be friends not because of the soul mark, but almost in spite of it. That you liked him for him, not because the universe told you to. And that was something Wade couldn't wrap his head around. 

And then there were his -ugh, feelings. They were friendly feelings, of course, being friends with you and all. They were very friendly feelings. They were… possibly _too_ friendly feelings. Wade wasn't an idiot, but he didn't have a lot of experience with people or this whole positive side of emotions, so he was weary. The thought of you had him anxious, vibrant, warm, queasy, undaunted, hopeless. A storm of good and bad raged within him and he loved, hated, lived for every moment. Wade felt protective, possessive; you were on his mind constantly, and every time he saw a dog he thought about texting you a photo of it. Was that… was that what friends did? Wade was certainly no expert regarding the intricacies of friendship but he rather thought not. This didn't feel like his growing friendship with Peter. No, This felt dangerously close to something else entirely. 

When he brought it up to the web-slinger, the younger man had confirmed his suspicions with a chuckle. 

“That's not friendship.” Peter had said to him dryly, eyebrows furrowing as though he couldn't believe he had to explain this to another adult. “That's what normal people call romantic interest.” 

Wade being the level-headed man that he is, took his time to consider a thoughtful and coherent response to this revelation. “Oh fuck! Are you sure? How do I get rid of it?!” He gasped out in one breath, gaping. 

Peter studied Wade carefully, seriously, his expression undecipherable save for the quirk of his lips that implied a smile. He asked the mercenary the simplest, most difficult question he could.

"Do you want to get rid of it?”

And that was the million dollar fucking question wasn't it? Because Wade didn't know.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh I've been sick all dang week and I'm tired of it dangnabit!
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support, **xXHedaXx, DragonSlayer2526, Coco_Crunch, FandomHoarder, dovahgriin, Akula_Chan, Natsuhi_Kira, Snows_Symphony, AshQueen1823, Kitkatsuna, laptop101, SleepyTeen, EliDeetz, Z_Cat,** and **Lettie98**! This story wouldn't be happening without you, make no mistake! You guys are the reason I update!!

Abstractly, as thoughts tend to be, in the clusterfuck that was his mind, Wade knew there was an eensy-weensy teeny-tiny chance he might possibly be overreacting to all of this. But to be fair, it was patently a Big Fucking Deal. It was like once Wade had accepted that he had a soulmate after all (and God, that never stopped feeling good to say), these subconscious emotions that had been building for you spilled out and rushed him all at once. And here Wade had thought he was just gassy! Turns out it was infatuation, at least according to Peter. 

Wade shifted his position in the dark, his hand landing in something wet and slimy as he did so. 

Peter.

What a mindfuck that had been. With a trail of failed and furious relationships behind him, Wade honestly believed he was done with the concept of family, but then the web-slinger had shown up to turn his world upside down. Peter was a superhero, there was no room for argument, and not just because he put on a suit and ran around New York rescuing citizens and putting crooks away, but because he had done the impossible: he had saved Wade Wilson from himself. 

When the mercenary had met Spider-Man, he was more Deadpool than Wade. It was obvious in the way the man had all but divorced himself from his morals in order to get a job done; he would do nearly anything if the price tag was right. It had taken Spider-Man a good amount of time and effort before Deadpool understood what he had been trying to teach him, and even longer before the mouthy merc had begun to agree and make the effort to be a better man. There were many times the morally ambiguous man knew he had disappointed his personal hero, and there was even a point where he had been ready to throw in the towel and accept that he simply had a rotten soul, irredeemable, but Spider-Man had refused to give up and it made all the difference. And then he'd done the single most idiotic and courageous thing Wade had ever witnessed. He'd unmasked himself and made the decision to trust Deadpool with his identity. It was in that moment, breath stuttering out in bewilderment and veneration, that Deadpool knew he would follow this man, _Peter Parker,_ to the ends of the earth. 

Wade hummed softly as he recounted those days, simultaneously so far away they felt like a dream and so close they left him with nightmares. Two things he knew as fact: Peter Parker was a superhero for reasons beyond most understanding, and Wade Wilson loved the man like family. 

Indeed, Peter was the closest thing to family the mercenary had, which was a shock in it's own right, but as if that alone wasn't enough to withdraw every miracle he had in the bank, then you showed up, his soulmate.

You were something else. You were an anomaly, an aberration. Wade didn't particularly understand you. The mercenary hadn't had much of an opinion of you at first, truth be told. You were cute, and you had a good sense of humour, but you seemed pretty normal for a woman whose best friend moon-lighted as Spider-Man (and lordy, hadn’t the fact he’d not told you been fun to tease Peter over!). But then you started to look forward to seeing him, Wade could tell in the way your face lit up when he would appear, and it left the mercenary feeling confused and overwhelmed. He was used to the dismissal, denouncement, begrudging tolerance, and in rare cases the reluctant acceptance of others, but the way you had utterly adopted him into your private circle with Peter with such apparent ease and so little concern left Wade feeling idyllic and hopeful in a manner he'd not felt in years. It wasn't the normal reaction in which he had grown to expect and find miserable comfortability. It occurred to the mercenary that that was because, despite his initial analysis, you weren't normal at all (and thank God for that!). No, Wade didn't particularly understand you, but damn, did he want to. 

In hindsight, Wade realized this was the point his feelings had begun to develop in the first place. The way he’d started to subconsciously associate you with _safe_ and _home_ in a similar manner he did Peter should have tipped him off, but frankly, his head had a tendancy to take up residence high in the clouds when he was around you. He was hopelessly, pathetically wrapped around your finger and you didn't even know it. Hell, Wade hadn't even known it. The perceptive friggen web-head had been the only one aware of it. That dirty little bird. 

Not to mention the sky-rocketing anxiety and despair that accompanied his realization that you and Peter, such close friends, may have had feelings for one another at one point. It had been difficult. He was torn between his love and respect for Peter and his growing feelings for you. Bringing it up in the first place had been a mildly humiliating and generally perplexing event in and of itself. Wade was really more of the belief that if the problem couldn't be cut down, then avoidance was the proper way to go (after, of course, guns, explosives, intimidation, and Kidz Bop music, in that order), but he was trying. It was astonishing, the level of relief he felt at hearing Peter deny the question so adamantly. 

And then there was Scott.

Wade narrowed his eyes and huffed, partially against the stench of rot around him, and partially due to the memory of Peter handing him the slip of paper. 

Scott wasn't getting anywhere near you. That was simple fact. Even if you didn't return Wade's feelings, there was no way _the Ant Man_ was good enough for someone so… _you._ Not happening, unacceptable. Nope. Wade was in the process of making sure of that.

Wade sighed. It was a shame he hadn't caught onto the budding emotions earlier. Perhaps then he could have circumvented this entire situation. But, no. He didn't really like that thought either. Wade felt beholden to you and Peter both. But he knew there was nothing he could give or do that would ever come near the insurmountable measure of peace you two had granted him, and it caused him no small amount of grief. 

After carefully considering all avenues and options, Wade came to the conclusion that the most sensible way of dealing with his newfound emotions for you was the obvious (since he couldn't very well use his other aforementioned methods of dealing with problems). Therefore, he had made it his steadfast duty to avoid you as much as humanly possible. The issue was that Wade still craved to be near you. You calmed down his screaming nerves and the rush in his head. But he would stop avoiding you. Eventually. Probably. He just… needed some time to figure everything out!

This was how the merc had come to his present situation, holing up in a dumpster, the lid pressed against his noggin heavily as he peered over the lip of the basin while you and Peter walked through the downtown streets together. He had been following you around all day and he knew that Peter was absolutely aware of this fact if the unimpressed stares he received from the younger man were any indication, but he hadn't brought the matter to your attention, and that was the important thing. 

One step at a time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, guys. Life has been BUSY. 
> 
> Here is an unsolicited rant: 
> 
> HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I HATE THE COMPANY I WORK FOR? Recently, they've been putting their public image before staff safety and (very REAL) concerns and the long and short of it is IVE HAD THE (LAST COUPLE OF) WEEK(S) FROM HELL AND I FINALLY PUT IN MY 2 WEEKS AND WROTE A SCATHING LETTER TO HR. It was so cathartic :') and 3 other staff quit right after me. nice. 
> 
> **PEACE GREASERS. *mic drop***
> 
> Sorry for the stupid long waits between chapters. I've been having difficulty finding the time to write lately. Between quitting my garbage job, starting my new job, dealing with Work Safe meetings, moving the new job to the new site, and moving cities to live with my boyfriend, well, I've been burning the candle on both ends. Every end. All the ends. I need a vacation :') 
> 
> Rest assured that this entire story is planned out and will reach its conclusion. Updates are slower now due to my workload, but they will definitely come. There is no need to worry about whether or not this story will be completed during long waits. All chapters will absolutely be posted. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to all of you who read, kudos, and especially those of you that leave comments. It means the world to me that you guys enjoy this enough to drop a line. Thank you **Sinnamon_Roll_Of_Doom, DragonSlayer2526, Gabi, Kitkatsuna, Natsuhi_Kira, Akula_Chan, Z_Cat, EliDeetz, xXHedaXx, Aizaka, MostEpicPlushie, Nokia, Lettie98, Timelordy_fangirl2, SleepyTeen,** and **Mandi** for your support!! I cherish each and every comment you leave me. :)

Peter had been overwhelmed with his workload at Stark Industries recently, and to finally have a day off felt grand. He had a veritable list of things he wished to do throughout his day off and he couldn't wait to get started. Until he considered all of the errands he hadn't been able to complete due to work, that is. Which was how Peter found himself at the bank, a bored expression on his face as he pushed his way through the heavy double doors and into the stuffy building. He stared down at the tiled flooring as he mentally counted the number of hours left in the day and the number of errands he had left to run after his business at the bank. He had to stop at a hardware store and grab lightbulbs, he needed to go grocery shopping for the week, he needed to stop by (Your Name)’s parents to help dad move a new deep freeze into the basement, he needed- 

He bumped into a Brobdingnagian woman wearing a garish floral patterned dress, long brown hair flowing down her back in loose waves. The woman squawked unattractively, hands flailing about as Peter nearly barreled over her to get to the queue, righting herself just in time. 

Peter stuttered out an apology, hands hovering over the woman as he fretted over whether or not he should help to settle her. “S-sorry! I'm walking around with my head in the clouds! Are you alright?” 

He blinked as he took in the strange location the woman stood within the building, leaning around a thick pillar well away from any of the tellers. 

She turned around.

Peter blinked again, uncomprehending. The woman blinked back, the white eyes of the red and black mask comically wide as they stared down. 

Peter sighed deeply, somewhat distressed over the lack of surprise he felt. Once upon his time his life was normal. 

“Why are you wearing a wig?” He asked Wade dully. His eyes traveled down to take in the hideous print of the costume he wore. “And a… dress?” He asked, uncertain if such an eyesore should be considered as such. Peter grimaced at the way it accentuated the mercenary's muscles. It was upsettingly flattering, despite the print. 

“Ah.” Wade said by way way of greeting. “Look over yonder.” His hand lifted slowly to point toward the relatively lengthy line of people waiting to be helped at the counter. 

Peter's eyes followed the man's finger to see you standing in the line near the front. He couldn't see your face as your back was to the men, but Peter watched as your hands shot off a text message on your phone before it was slid back into your pocket. A distinct chime was heard from the pouch on Wade's suit, hidden beneath the dress. The mercenary steadily ignored it, eyes shifting back to you guiltily for a moment. 

Peter returned his attention to your apparent stalker. “...Dude.” 

“I just need time to figure some feelies out!” The merc justified in a harsh whisper. 

“Okay.” Peter conceded, stiltedly. “Sure. But. Do you need to follow her around like a creep?” He asked weakly. 

Wade sighed. “ _Yes,_ Peter.” He responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. 

Peter honestly wondered how he came to this point in his life, speaking with an ex-merc dressed in drag as said ex-merc followed around his best friend in a bank to ‘figure some feelies out’. He supposed it didn't much matter in the end. His mouth pulled into a thin line. 

“Peter.” Wade interjected, desperation colouring his tone. Peter looked up in concern. “I think I like-like (Your Name). I've got A Thing™ for your friend.” 

The web-swinger nearly snorted at the man's distraught expression. He wanted to laugh but there was a gentle pride behind his eyes.

“You think so, huh?” He said, not even the slightest bit shocked. 

“Ugh! Way to wound a guy’s pride, Pete.” Wade whined. “Exactly how long have you known?! Tell me, which chapter was it that tipped you off?!” 

Peter rolled his eyes, ignoring the strange mercenary's hushed shout. His eyes flickered up to see you still waiting in line, next to be helped. He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone pillar they were partially hidden behind. 

“By the way,” Peter started, staring unenthusiastically back at Wade, who tilted his head in response. “Following someone around via trash bin puts a whole new spin on the term ‘dumpster fire’. So, stop it.” He wagged his finger pointedly, as though chastising a pet that had piddled on the carpet. 

Wade blew a raspberry toward Peter and the younger man cringed as spittle flew at him, some landing on his cheek. He flicked it off in disgust, opening his mouth to reprimand him but he was cut off.

What sounded like someone choking on their spit arrested Peter's attention and he met a familiar gaze with surprise. 

“You!” Scott shouted in mild outrage, pointing an accusing finger at Wade while veritably ignoring Peter's presence completely. Peter sagged in on himself at what was sure to be an ordeal. 

Wade made a sound of annoyance, muttering under his breath. “Does everyone go to this bank?!” 

“Scott,” Peter greeted, not expecting to see the man. “What are you doing here?” 

Scott turned to give Peter a dry look. “It's a bank. I'm banking.” His expression faltered for a moment before eyeing Peter bemusedly. “Wait, don't you work with Tony in the labs? Why are you hanging out with-” His face fell flat as he took in Wade's state of dress and suspiciously innocent expression. “Nevermind.”

He turned his attention back to the mercenary with a whine. “For the love of God, please stop sending me dick pics! I give in already, this isn't worth it.” 

Peter did his best to withhold the laugh that desperately wished to escape. He hadn't known how exactly Wade had planned to deal with his competition, but the web-slinger had to give him credit. That was pretty creative. Wade's mask had morphed into a sour glare at the other man's words, however, eyebrow ticking in irritation.

“Also,” Scott continued frazzled, “take that damn dress off, you're making me uncomfortable!”

Wade gasped dramatically, hands held against his cheeks theatrically. “I'm not stripping for you! What kind of lady to you take me for?!” Wade's eyes shifted quickly to the line to presumably check on you. He stood at attention. “That's all, folks! Time to skadoodle!”

Peter peered over in your direction as well to see you finishing up at the counter. Wade gathered his skirts in one hand, the other brandished toward his romantic competition. 

“And you!” He glared unkindly at Scott. “She's desperately in love with my rock hard abs, so don't even think about it, or _you'll be sorry.”_

Scott blanched. 

Peter snickered. “You're gonna have to stop avoiding her at some point, you know.”

“No.” Wade narrowed his eyes. “I _don't_ know. Adios chum.” He escaped in a flurry of skirts just as you noticed your web-headed friend and his associate. 

Peter sent Wade off with an affectionate chuckle as he turned to greet you. 

“Hey Pete! Scott! Long time no see.”

Scott struggled out a reply but Peter's lips turned up in greeting. “Hey (Your Name)”.

“I forgot we went to the same bank!” You commented cheerily. Your mind seems to derail momentarily before you asked with a small frown. “Oh- Have you seen Wade today?” 

The colour drained from Scott's face once more. 

Peter gave you a wry grin. “Nope.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Love With The Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258286) by [DragonSlayer2526](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526)




End file.
